The Scent of Lilacs
by lightbulb
Summary: Well, this is my first fic so be gentle with me. Actually, don't. It's about Usagi and how she falls in love with someone else. OOC and language there, but please R and R.
1. Chapter One

Story Title: The Scent of Lilacs

Disclaimer: NOTHING is mine.  Except the story!  Even the concept isn't original!

Censor: I guess R.  Some bad words and implications, kiddies.  Oh, and some sappy crap.

Notes: This takes place during Stars.  It's more based on the anime.  By the way, Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten are aliens.  So they have the power to impregnate others or be impregnated.  Or something like that.  Because they're aliens.  Wait, didn't I just say that?  

Chapter One

The night wind whistled through the open windows, the translucent curtains billowing to the sides.  It was a pleasant night, the kind of night they makes you forget about what you have to do the next morning.  The couple were feeling capricious and blissful, not stopping to think about the consequences of their actions.  They didn't care.  The digital clock on the table near the couch rang with a *beep beep beep*, telling the couple sitting on the couch that it was eight o' clock.

"Aishiteru," she whispered.  

"Aishiteru," he murmured in her ear.  

The open window aloud the night breeze to come in.  She shuddered; the cool wind made her legs cold.   She moved closer to him for warmth.  She pressed her face against his chest.  "You smell good," she mumbled, feeling groggy.  Her hand clung to his black shirt, feeling his muscled chest.  

"What do I smell like?  Doughnuts?  You like the smell of doughnuts."  He held her by the shoulder and pulled her close.  He rested his head on hers, breathing in her sweet flowery scent.  

"Stop teasing me.  Ano…You smell…like lilacs."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"You can tell?  I'm impressed."  He stroked her long, flaxen strands of hair.  Her hair was fun to play with and touch; it felt like silk.  She smiled as he started to comb her hair with his fingers.  He smiled too.  He knew she liked having fingers run through her hair. 

He took a good look at her.  She was slender and quite fragile looking, with long blonde hair that spilled over shoulders like a river of gold.  Her large blue eyes always blinked and looked up so innocently, on that small and delicate face.  Her lips were so kissable and gentle, so pink like rose petals.  That's what she smelled like tonight.  The scent of roses and peaches danced under his nose.  He had never met anyone so free, so amiable, so sensitive.  

"That feels good," she laughed again.  She kissed him on the neck and brought her lips to his.  He slid his hand from her shoulder to her waist, fingering the end of her skimpy pink dress.  "You know way too much about me."  

"You're so cute, Little Bunny…"

She looked a little flustered, but she smiled.  "I didn't think I could ever tell you my true feelings."  She sighed.  "I mean, I know I have a boyfriend.  I feel so guilty, but I don't want to tell him. He really does love me."

"You should tell him."  

"I know, but I'm scared…"

"He wouldn't hurt you."

The girl did not reply to that.  Oh, he did not know that. Her boyfriend could be quite jealous. She was scared of him sometimes.  Even when she was just talking to another guy, she noticed that he would stiffen and his eyes would glaze over like bitterly cold cobalt ice.  His lips would twitch up in an unpleasant smile.

Sure, he was handsome and seemingly caring.  Sometimes, though, his fingers twitched as if he wanted to wrap his hands around her neck.  _What's wrong with casual interaction with guys?  He's always making other girls drool, but it's not like I try to commit murder.  She remembered a time when another person almost kissed her.  Her boyfriend looked like her could commit genocide.  _

_I shouldn't think about these things… She leaned closer to her lover.  __I should enjoy myself.  That bastard isn't here.  I shouldn't think about him.  Forget about him…  _

She tried to concentrate on his face.  His handsome, gentle face.  His eyes were mild and compassionate.

She realized some of her thoughts had shown on her face, because he frowned.  "What's wrong, Bunny?  You look troubled…do you want to tell me?" he asked, a look of concern crossing his attractive face.  "Is it…him?  Your boyfriend?"

She shook her head.  _I'm being stupid…  "Nothing, it's nothing.  Really," she added, before grabbing his face and kissing his hard, dry lips.  When she let go of him, breaking off the kiss, he bent down to kiss her small lips again, hard and demanding.  Her lips were easily the softest thing he'd ever touched; she was so gentle and yielding.  He flicked his tongue across her soft lips.  _

As they were not balanced, they fell off the couch and landed on the dark red carpet with a *thud*.  He ran his fingers over her lips and looked into her blue eyes.  She blinked.  "Ow…"  

"Do you want to…?" He asked, not finishing his question.

The next thing they realized, they were lying in bed, wrapped in white sheets.  They were in a tight embrace, her hair tangled in his fingers and only a nightshift separating their bodies.

_When did this happen?  She wondered, in a daze.  __Do I even care? she asked herself.  _

He sighed and kissed her forehead.  Her skin felt so soft, like peach fuzz.  "Little Bunny, you should go to sleep.  Tomorrow you have school."

"So do you," she giggled.  "We go to the same school."

"I know that."

"Well, if you're not sleeping, then I'm not."  She pouted, her bottom lip sticking out.  He blinked.  He hated when she gave him those eyes.  They were so adorable and pleading.  "I don't want you to wait 'till I'm asleep.  You should rest, too."  

"I'm not tired.  Really, Little Bunny, go to bed."

"We are in bed."

"Well, go to sleep."  He gently poked her cheek with his finger.  "You're a little girl.  You need your rest."

"You're no fun.  You look tired."

"Ano…I'm not…"

"Neither am I.  So, why don't you do me?"  He blinked in surprise as there was a whisper of cotton and her nightshift fell on his shoulder.  

* * *

The bell rang shrilly to indicate the end of third period.  The teacher snapped, "I want the report done by next Tuesday, no excuses!  Also, answer questions one to eleven in your textbook on page two hundred and thirty."  All the students in the classroom let out a collective groan.

Usagi stuffed her papers in her bag and stumbled out to the hallway.  _What's wrong with me?  I feel so depressed._

Another nasty voice echoed in her head.  Ah, you know why, Usagi, you little devil.  What would your friends say?  What would your beloved Mamo-chan say?

"Shut up!" Usagi shrieked aloud, ignoring the stares from other students in the hallways.  She walked rapidly along, trying to make the voices in her head shut up.  The voices continued to taunt her, to bore into her head like a drill.  "Shut up, shut up, shut up, I don't hear anything.  I don't hear voices.  I'm not going to lose it."  

Usagi was so distracted in trying to disillusion herself she didn't hear her friends calling her.  The people in the hallways were a blur of flesh color and rainbows as she started to lose herself in her own thoughts.  The sounds surrounding her became a dull and unending chant of rumors, tittering, and gossip.  She was barely aware of where she was wandering off to.  

A group of rabid fan girls shoved her aside, screaming "Seiya!  Taiki!  Yaten!"  They made several bruises appear on her legs, but she paid no attention.  Usagi looked down at the gray floor.  Or was it gray…?  She couldn't tell anymore…not concentrating enough…

"Usagi!  Usagi-chan!" Makoto bellowed.  Makoto, Minako, and Ami ran towards Usagi, who was hovering near the stairs.  "Usagi-chan!"  

Usagi wasn't paying attention.  She was so lost in thought (a rarity) that she didn't notice other students bumping and bruising her.  So she didn't hear Makoto's loud shouting through the hallways of the high school.  _Mamo-chan…what would he do?  She put her hand on the wall to steady herself._

"USAGI!" 

Usagi bumped back to reality as Makoto's loud voice boomed in her ear.  "Yeek!  Mako-chan?"

"Usagi, we're worried about you.  Over the past week, you've been…well, not yourself!  Doush'tano?" Minako exclaimed.

"Wha-what makes you say that?" Usagi asked nervously.  _Oh no…don't tell, they know.  _

"Well, Usagi, you have been staring into space quite often, and you look quite distressed over something.  You can tell us what's troubling you," Ami said, sincerely.  "Really.  We won't laugh."

Usagi muttered, "It's not funny…"

"Well, then tell us!  We don't want you to be sad."

"Mina-chan, Ami-chan, Mako-chan, I'm fine.  _Really," Usagi added, since disbelieving looks were painted on her friends' faces. _

"Hontou ni?" Ami questioned.

"Hontou," Usagi replied.  She smiled cheerfully.  "I'm going to be late for gym, so we should go now.  I guess I'll see you guys at lunch!"  Usagi ran off before she could burst into tears and tell them what was bothering her.  She ran as fast as she could, which was not that fast, but her friends didn't attempt to run after her. 

"Matte yo, Usagi!" she heard Makoto yell, but she ignored it as her troubled thoughts swirled in her mind.

_What's wrong with me…?_

You know what's wrong, Usagi. 

_Shut up!_

Ah, you can't make me, Usagi.  I am you!

_Shut up, you're just a voice in my head!  Shut up!_

You can't get rid of me!  I am you!  We are the same!

_SHUT UP!  Don't talk to me!  Stay on your side of the room!_

You're going crazy, Usagi dear…

_SHUT UP!  Usagi ran down the hall to the girls' locker room.  She barely heard the gym teacher's harsh "You're late!" or any of the tittering and gossip echoing in the locker room.  _

"Usagi, where were you?"  One of Usagi's friends looked up at her.  "You're late."

"Oh, hey, Konami," Usagi said softly.  "Hey, Aina, I was lost in thought…"  Usagi threw on her gym clothes as Konami and Aina looked at each other with a confused expression hanging on their faces, saying _since when does Usagi think?_

Usagi, Konami, and Aina walked together out to the gym.  Konami and Aina were talking about which of the Three Lights was the hottest or something, at least that what Usagi heard.  Her mind was clouded by voices and other stupid things. 

_I'm not a good actor…_

Usagi…all your friends notice something's wrong with you.  It's too obvious.  

_Shut up!_

Ah, didn't I tell you, I am –

_Shut up!  If you don't shut up, I'll – I'll – do something!_

Like what?  Kill me?  That would kill you…then the voices will stop, Usagi dear.

_Shut up!_

"Shut up!"  Everyone was surprised at Usagi's harsh outburst.  

Their physical education teacher, Nagisawa-sensei, glared at Usagi.  "Tsukino!  Do you want _me to shut up just because you __demand it!?"  _

Usagi didn't reply to her teacher; she did not hear her.  Instead she shrieked, "You're just a stupid voice in my head!  I'm not insane!  I'm not!  I swear to any god out there, oh gods, leave me alone!"

Now Nagisawa-sensei did not yell at Usagi.  She thought that the young lady was disturbed, perhaps it was medication.  "Um, Tsukino, do you want to go to the nurse's office or something?"

"No…I'm fine…"  Usagi gazed down at her pink sneakers.  One of the magenta shoelaces was untied.  

"Are – are you sure?"

"Yes, Nagisawa-sensei.  I'm sorry for bursting out like that," Usagi slapped on an ubergenki smile to convince her skeptical teacher.

Usagi ignored the giggles and whispers about her as their volleyball game started.  She sighed heavily.

* * *

Ami, Minako, and Makoto watched as Usagi practically flew down the stairs and ran out the doors of the school.  They caught her expression, however.  It was flushed, like she had been crying an awful lot.  The three girls looked at each other. "What's wrong with Usagi?  Do you think Mamoru is being mean to her again?" Minako wondered aloud.  

"She keeps staring off into space and sighing…something must be wrong!" Ami cried.  "I feel badly for Usagi.  She's quite a sensitive person."

"Well, she doesn't want to tell us, so it must be something embarrassing…" Minako trailed off.

"Or maybe she found out something about someone and they're trying to keep it secret," Makoto added.  "She always looks so miserable."

Ami spoke.  "I think that Usagi is having a problem with one of her other friends and she doesn't know what to do about it."  This comment left Minako and Makoto looking thoughtful.  Ami continued, "She probably doesn't want to share it with use because for one thing, it's a personal matter, and for another, we probably don't know the person she's worried about."

Minako tapped her chin.  "Perhaps Mamoru is being a jerk again."  Makoto's auburn head bobbed enthusiastically in agreement.  Minako continued, "I mean Usagi sometimes flirts with other guys, even though she's already got one.  Come on, Mamoru can be…jealous sometimes."

"Mina, that's rude to say things about your elders like that..." Ami trailed off.  

"Ami, it's true.  Besides, he's not here!  Who cares?  I don't care if he heard me." 

Makoto interrupted Minako and Ami by saying, "Well, let's call Mamoru, and see if he knows anything.  Or we can go over to his house or something."

"Good idea," Minako chirped.  "We should do it right now."

Ami shook her head.  "I can't, I've got somewhere to go."  She ran off before Minako or Makoto could say anything.  

Minako shrugged.  "Shall we go Mamoru's house?"

"Good idea."

"Ikisho!" Makoto exclaimed as she broke out into a run.  Minako followed.

* * *

Mamoru was surprised when Minako and Makoto showed up at his apartment door.  "Minako…Makoto…what are you doing here?"  Then he looked over them.  "Doko ni…"

"Ami?  Rei?  They had to do stuff," Minako informed him.  "We wanted you to help us, Mamoru-san."

"With what?  Are you still having problems with the law of cosines?"

"The law of what?" Minako and Makoto yelled.

"Oh, yeah, you guys are only freshmen."

Makoto groaned.  "Mamoru!  We don't _care about cosines or algebra!  We want you to answer some questions!  You probably have some answers!"_

"Like what?  Hey, why don't you come in?  I'll fix you some hot chocolate."  Mamoru opened his door more to let Makoto and Minako in.  They sat down on the couch.  Mamoru strode over to the kitchen and started to make hot chocolate.

"So, what's up, girls?  What did you want to ask me?"

"Ano…" Makoto said, but then she stopped and looked at Minako.  "Mamoru might kill me if I tell him.  He might get the wrong idea and think Usagi is cheating on him," Makoto muttered.  "You know how jealous he can get."  She called to Mamoru, "Nani mo, Mamoru."

"What is it?  Tell me!"  There was a touch of irritation in Mamoru's voice.  

"We need to know, Mako," Minako whispered, and then she raised her voice.  "Mamoru-san!  Did you notice that…that Usagi is acting really funny these days?"  Minako waited for a response, but she didn't get one, so she pressed on.  "I mean, she's been acting really spaced-out and depressed, and she's always sighing.  Do you know what's wrong with her?"

The smell of chocolate wafted from the kitchen as Mamoru called, "I don't know.  She's acting weird, but she won't tell me, and she keeps saying everything's alright."  

Mamoru brought out three dark blue and gray mugs and set them on the coffee table in front of the couch the two girls were sitting on.  

"What do you think?" Mamoru asked.  "Tell me."  There was a psychotic gleam in his blue eyes. 

Minako and Makoto swapped exasperated looks, but they didn't voice their thought: _didn't we come here for Mamoru's __opinion?_

"Tell me," Mamoru repeated, in a low, deadly voice.  "Has she…been with another man?"

"Mamoru!" Makoto burst out angrily.  "Usagi would never fucking do that!  How dare you spout shit like that!?"

In a cool and dangerous tone, Mamoru said serenely, "Usually girls act that way when they feel guilty about something…that's _wrong."_

Makoto shot back in a sardonic voice, "How do you know that, Mamoru?  Is it because you're a sleazy playboy!?  How do you know what all girls are like?"  

He replied, "Shut the hell up, Makoto.  I know it now.  Usagi is cheating on me."  Mamoru now seems beyond reason, and Makoto was sure he was going to hurt Usagi.  It was in her knowledge that Usagi casually flirted with other guys behind his back, even in front of him sometimes.  Sure, Makoto could understand how Mamoru felt.  But Makoto also knew that Usagi never really meant any of her advances.

"Nanda!?"  Makoto slammed her fist so hard on the coffee table that the mugs fell off the table, staining the light carpet brown and cracking the table's glass surface.  "Mamoru, you're such a cold hearted jerk!"

Mamoru simply sat there, seemingly deaf to Makoto's angry yells.  

"You don't deserve her!"  That particular remark the Makoto barked out made Mamoru fume.  How dare she say such a thing…?

Mamoru stood up, in a towering rage.  "Usagi doesn't _deserve me," he hissed maliciously, clenching his fists so hard that they turned white.  "That little bitch doesn't know what she's got, she's so damn lucky…"  As he advanced towards Makoto, he kicked the coffee table over, making pieces of glass and wood splinters rain over the carpet.  Some pieces of glass showered the three people in the apartment.  Mamoru stepped through what had been a useful coffee table thirty seconds before._

"What, Makoto, am I _supposed to tolerate her flirting!?  Sometimes she does it __IN MY FACE!"  With a roar, Mamoru knocked a lamp off a nearby stand and the light bulb cracked open, joining the rubble of the coffee table on the floor.  _

Mamoru continued his insane rant, pacing around the apartment.  "Gomen, Makoto, I forgot, it's OKAY for Usagi to cheat on me!  After all, I don't mean _anything to her!"  His voice was saturated with rapidly increasing sarcasm.  "Gomen nasai!" he yelled furiously.  Mamoru applied his excellent soccer skills by kicking a large tropical plant near the balcony window.  It shot throw the window like a bullet, causing the glass to shatter and settle over the apartment like a fine mist.  _

He kept on and on, shouting insanely.  He strode over to kitchen, opening the cabinets and throwing plates to the tiled floor in frustration.  He didn't even make any sense anymore; he was starting to babble incoherently in a rage.  Plates were thrown like Frisbees and cups rained down like hail on the kitchen floor.

White dust rose up to their knees as more and more things were destroyed.  "Mamoru, stop it!  Stop it right now!" Minako cried.

"SHUT UP!" Mamoru roared.   He let out a low, feral growl.  "Why don't you _try making me," he whispered._

Makoto clenched her fists.  She felt a white hot anger burn through her veins.  "Kisama!  I'm out of here!  I'm going to protect Usagi!"  Makoto grabbed Mamoru's shoulder.  "If you do anything to her…"  With that threat hanging in his face, Makoto left Mamoru's apartment, slamming the door shut.  The whole apartment rattled from the impact.  

Minako quietly left, easing the door open and leaving Mamoru to meditate, alone, among the glass and other ruined furniture.

* * *

*riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing*

"Mph?" Haruka's face had been buried in a dark blue pillow on her couch.  She thought she might have been imagining the ringing, but then the phone screamed shrilly again.  She sat up with a start, rubbing her eyes.  _I'll ignore it…the caller will probably give up after a few rings…  Haruka scratched the dry saliva at the corner of her mouth and flopped back on the couch.  _

*riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing*

*riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing*

However, the caller did not quit; the phone kept on ringing…and ringing…and ringing…

*riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing*

She groaned.  "All right, damn it," she growled, to no one in particular.  Haruka picked up the phone.  "Moshi moshi…" she muttered.  "Who is this?"  She scratched her head; it felt like fists were pounding her skull.  Haruka's brain screamed, _you idiot, you're tired!  Go back to sleep!  Haruka ignored it._

"Haruka-san, it's me.  Makoto."  Makoto was nervous; she realized that she had just woken Haruka up.  Haruka could be quite cranky when awakened by someone.  Haruka was also a person you do not piss off. 

"This better be damn important if I have to be deprived of my sleep…"  Haruka rubbed her eyes furiously, trying to rub the sleep out of her eyes.  She couldn't possibly think of anything important that could happen, unless Usagi…maybe something bad happened to her…Haruka strained to pay attention to Makoto, but it was hard with her brain trying to force her back to dream land.

"It is!  Mamoru…he's crazy, because he's convinced that Usagi is cheating on him or something crazy like that just because she's acting a little quieter than usual!  And I was just at his house!  He's being a total idiot, and he – he thinks crazy things…"  Makoto paused to take a breath from her wild ranting.

"Oh!" Haruka snapped to attention.  She felt awake now.  It was like someone had electrocuted her.  She growled, "I always knew that bastard was never any good…Did he _do anything to Usagi?"  There was a note of alarm ringing in her voice that she did not mean to let in._

"Not yet…Haruka, calm down…" Makoto chewed her lip.  "I'm worried, too."

"That's good!  We'll get him before he gets Usagi!  No one touches our hime, not even the prince!"  Haruka felt a little crazy now; she had always thought Mamoru was a jerk.

"We'll give him a beating he'll never forget!"

"That is, if he's still alive!"

"YES!" Haruka and Makoto yelled at the same time, punching their fists up in the air.  "Kick some ass!" Haruka yelled.  "Let's trash his house tonight."

"Yeah, I was thinking that too, but not quite yet.  I was thinking we should at least ask what Usagi thinks, like you know, if he's been abusing her or something."

"Okay, but if he hurts her…"

"I know," Makoto snapped, "Kisama.  He needs to be slapped."

Makoto was not aware of the person listening in to her conversation through the open window of her little house.  Makoto was so caught up in her own feverish and zealous insanity, anticipating the fact they might get to beat up Mamoru.  She didn't hear the rustle of leaves, or the soft cursing made by the spying person.

Haruka grinned and moved the phone to her other ear.  "So let's kick his ass…"

"…"

There was no response.

"Makoto?"  Haruka didn't mean to sound so worried and high-pitched, but she gasped when she heard a muffled yell.  "Makoto!?"

*clunk* There was the sound of a phone hitting a wooden floor.  Haruka listened for Makoto's voice.  "Makoto!" Haruka yelled urgently.  She received the sound of terra cotta pots crashing to the floor and the whistling of a knife as an answer.

Notes

Gomen means sorry.

Gomen nasai means I'm sorry.

Moshi moshi is hello on the phone.

Doko ni means where is…?

Nani mo means never mind.

Matte yo means wait.

Hontou ni means are you sure?

Hontou means it's the truth, honest.

Aishiteru means I love you.

Ikisho means let's go.

The "-san" attached to the end of someone's name is a sign of respect.

The "-chan attached to the end of someone's name is a sign of affection.

Did I forget anything?

Oh, and Umi-chan – I DID it!  HA HA HA!!!


	2. Chapter Two

Story Title: The Scent of Lilacs  
  
Disclaimer: NOTHING is mine. Except the story! Even the concept isn't original!  
  
Censor: I guess R. Some bad words and implications, kiddies. Oh, and some sappy crap.  
  
Notes: This takes place during Stars. It's more based on the anime. Because Mamoru is a jerk.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
  
  
The rain splattered on the streets of Tokyo. It was quite a dismal day, but it fit Usagi's mood. She was feeling quite depressed. She ignored the fact that she was drenched; her school uniform clung loosely to her and her blouse stuck to her arms and back. Her hair was a whole shade darker than it usually was.  
  
Usagi gripped her forehead. My head and my stomach hurts…I feel so sick…  
  
She had felt like this during the past few days. She had kept up her schedule, going to the manga club, then meeting her friends after school to discuss the Anima-mates. Then she would go home and study. Or at least try. Her whole body ached and she had no idea why. She never engaged in physical activities or sports, so why did she feel like she was bruised all over?  
  
She had taken to avoiding Mamoru. She knew it would make him suspicious, if he wasn't already. But genuinely feared for her life. She knew how possessive he could be. How cruel he could be.  
  
Usagi gagged. "I feel horrible…" she muttered to herself aloud.  
  
It's not only your physical pain…  
  
Didn't I tell you to shut up?  
  
Ah, well, I'm not listening.  
  
Well, then pay attention now: SHUT UP!  
  
Make me.  
  
You're just a stupid voice. Just a stupid voice!  
  
Then why are you talking to me?  
  
SHUT UP! Usagi blinked and shook her head, trying to clear her mind. She was so caught up in her own thoughts and trying to push them out of her head that she bumped into someone on the sidewalk. "Ow!" Usagi fell over and fell into a puddle, mud splattering on her blue skirt.  
  
"Oh, dear, I'm very sorry!" The woman gasped. "I – oh, dear, let me help you up…" The woman's bright red nails pierced into her skin as she griped Usagi's hand. "Are you alright…?" She bent down to try and wipe the mud off her skirt.  
  
"No, I'm alright…" Usagi realized that the woman was very pregnant, perhaps about seven months. "Oh!" Usagi gasped.  
  
What if I'm pregnant!?  
  
"Arigatou!" Usagi yelled, running down the street, leaving the woman looking thoroughly bewildered.  
  
This can't be happening…this can't be true…but I have to make sure. She ran down the street, searching for a place that would sell a cheap at-home pregnancy test. How could I have been so stupid? Why did I sleep with him? I'm such a fool.  
  
Usagi wandered into a pharmacy. She stamped her feet on the rug at the entrance, trying to get all the mud off her feet. Then she walked down an aisle, looking for home pregnancy tests. "Nanda…what are all these?" she muttered, looking at box after box.  
  
She casually strolled over to the end of the aisle, pretending to be interesting in the pink and gold nail decorations. Then she turned her back to cashier.  
  
In one swift motion, Usagi grabbed the cheapest, smallest pregnancy test and ripped out of the box. She threw the box where no one could see it, then stuffed in her jacket pocket. She didn't want anyone, not even the cashier, to know that she suspected that she was pregnant. Trembling in fear of the possibility that she could be pregnant, and what she just had done, she hastily walked out of the store.  
  
*  
  
Five.  
  
She was on number five.  
  
Test number five.  
  
Usagi had done the test four times already.  
  
She paced wildly around the room, the pink walls seemingly talking to her.  
  
The right wall told Usagi, Four tests don't lie, Usagi dear. I'm sorry, but you're pregnant. You're in denial. The left wall and the wall in front of her nodded in avid union, agreeing with the right wall. The wall behind Usagi spoke. Don't worry, Usagi, we'll help you, even though we're just your bedroom walls.  
  
The left wall cackled. It's her fault for being a whore…  
  
The wall in front of Usagi chimed in, she should have considered the consequences.  
  
The left wall chanted, she's a whore, she's a crackwhore, she's a crackwhore…  
  
"SHUT UP!" Usagi stamped her foot on her bedroom floor.  
  
The walls fell silent.  
  
Four tests don't lie, as cheap as this stupid test may be, Usagi told herself. Another voice echoed in her head. This must be a lie. This must be. I must have done something wrong. I'm not pregnant.  
  
But you might be, Usagi…you devil…  
  
Shut up.  
  
Usagi…Mamoru won't be pleased to find out it's not his child.  
  
I said shut up. I don't need your crap.  
  
I am you. You can't live without it.  
  
Oh, be quiet.  
  
Suddenly, Usagi grabbed the test. It was done. She stared hard at it.  
  
Positive.  
  
No way…Usagi blinked. The little blue screen glared at her, screaming "you're pregnant" while thoughts howled like a hurricane in her head.  
  
Oh gods… Usagi dropped the test on her bedroom floor. Tears flooded her blue eyes. How could such a thing happen to her? "Oh, no…" she whispered. "I can't believe this…" She fell on her knees, then she collapsed, her body lying on the carpeted floor. "No, no, no! Why was I acting so stupid…?"  
  
You crackwhore…  
  
Usagi stood up and flung herself to face the left wall. "SHUT UP!" She screamed so loud a doll fell off her dresser and the bedroom window cracked. She faced the wall as it fell silent, not speaking to her anymore.  
  
"Usagi!" her mother's voice called. "It's time for supper!"  
  
Usagi regained some of her senses, then grabbed the test and wrapped it in tissues. She chucked it in the waste bin and yelled, "I'm coming, 'kaasan!"  
  
*  
  
Eleven.  
  
Test number eleven.  
  
Why was she taking the test over and over?  
  
Denial.  
  
She was in denial that she was pregnant.  
  
Another stolen, cheap pregnancy test lay on the table while Usagi walked around her bedroom, then she flung herself on the bed. I can't believe this is happening…I never dreamed it would…what would Mamoru say? She stifled a sob, then she started crying, letting tears rain on her pillow. Her vision blurred as tears filled her big blue eyes. I'm such a fool.  
  
"Usagi!" Her mother's voice made her sit up. She wiped her eyes with her pink shirt sleeve. "You have a visitor! Do you want him to come to your room?"  
  
"Sure…" She didn't want her mother to see her in this state. Usagi threw the test in waste bin basket, even though it wasn't done. She gave her eyes a final wipe before opening her bedroom door. "Hello?"  
  
Seiya stood there, wearing a dark blue turtleneck and tight jeans. His hands were stuffed in his pockets. "Hey, Bunny," he greeted her warmly.  
  
She smiled weakly. "Konichiwa, Seiya…" she mumbled. When she looked up, she saw his gentle eyes were filled with concern. "I'm sorry, Seiya, I feel…sick…that's all." She gestured for him to come in her room. He entered, and she shut the door.  
  
Usagi plopped down on her bed. "Seiya…" she started, but then she felt his lips nibbling the side of her neck. "Seiya, please, not now. I think Mamoru knows something's up."  
  
He frowned. "Did he hit you?" he asked, looking apprehensive.  
  
"No…" Usagi looked away.  
  
"Little Bunny, tell me, is that only thing disturbing you?"  
  
Oh no… "Yeah, don't worry about it, Seiya; I just feel bad and all..." She sighed. "I need to tell Mamoru…" She felt his strong arms slide around her slender frame, holding her tightly. She could smell him…he smelled like lilacs again. What a nice perfume… He leaned down, about capture her lips a passionate kiss…  
  
"Usagi!" Ikuko called. Seiya and Usagi fell off the bed. "Mamoru is here! He's coming to your room!"  
  
"Shit!" Seiya quietly swore.  
  
"Eek! I'm changing!" Usagi lied. Then she grabbed Seiya without warning and shoving a pink blanket on him. Then she flung him in her closet, where he was buried by fluffy stuffed animals. He gagged; he could barely breathe with Tweety and Bugs Bunny shoved on his face. She shut the door as Mamoru knocked on the door. "Coming, I'm done!"  
  
Seiya heard Mamoru open the door. He heard Mamoru's interrogation and Usagi's nervous squeaks.  
  
Suddenly Mamoru's voice rose angrily. "You LIAR!" he roared. Then Seiya heard what was definitely a slap. He wanted to step out in Usagi's defense, but then that would give more reason for Mamoru to snap everyone of her bones. Besides, Mamoru could probably kick his ass.  
  
"You betrayed me! How could you!?" His voice was filled maniacal unreason, rage accenting every syllable in his sentences. "How COULD you!?" Then there was a crash. Looking through the tiny keyhole, Seiya could see Mamoru glare down at Usagi's trembling form on the carpet.  
  
"G-gomen…gomen nasai, Mamo-chan…"  
  
Mamoru's eyes suddenly stopped glowing angrily. "I…" he muttered. "Gomen nasai, Usagi."  
  
"Huh?" Usagi saw Mamoru's twisted, furious face suddenly look down. When he looked up, his blue eyes were gentle again, and handsome face wasn't distorted anymore. He looked...almost…helpless. This was more frightening than listening to his insane screaming or his livid face.  
  
He looks…so much like Seiya…it's painful, those eyes, those eyes that pull me in… Usagi slowly came closer. "Mamoru…are you okay?"  
  
"I don't want to hurt you…" Mamoru muttered gruffly.  
  
"It's okay!" Usagi burst out. "Mamo-chan, gomen, I haven't been very honest and all…I've been lying to you…too much, so it's okay if you want to hit me!"  
  
"Iie…Iie, I'm wrong, I shouldn't hit you. I think…I think that we shouldn't see each other for awhile. You know, until you can get yourself together. I mean, the stress you have on your little shoulders…" He held Usagi's skinny shoulders.  
  
"You should probably concentrate on fighting the enemy now, not romance, Usako. Okay? Don't worry about me, it's okay. Just don't worry about me. Think about other things." Mamoru's slightly low voice touched her like a light summer breeze – it made her feel better. He understood. He could be so compassionate.  
  
Usagi blinked as Mamoru planted a firm kiss on her lips while griping her shoulders. "I should get going," he told her. "I'll see you later, perhaps."  
  
She felt his kiss had been desperate and needy. She couldn't blame him; after all she did, he knew and he still was okay. Usagi wished Mamoru had beaten her up. She would have felt better after bleeding by his hands.  
  
Seiya crawled out of the closet as soon as the front door shut with a snap. "Goddamnit, I couldn't BREATHE!" he swore, brushing little pink and white bits of fuzz stuck on his shirt. "Usagi, are you okay? Are you hurt?" His fingers crept over the slightly crimson mark on her cheek. "Are you okay?" he repeated frantically.  
  
"Hai…I'm fine, Seiya, don't worry, I can take care of myself."  
  
At this point, the pink phone rang. Usagi stumbled to get over to it, then picked it up. "Moshi moshi, Tsukino residence," she sang.  
  
"Usa…Usagi?"  
  
"Hi, Ami-chan!" Usagi sang cheerfully. "How are you?"  
  
"Usagi…" Ami's voice trembled. She tried to say something, but only a sort of hybrid sound – one that Usagi couldn't believe Ami just made – came out of her friend's throat. It sounded like a mix of a grunt and a choke. Usagi dropped her joyful manner and suddenly gripped the phone so hard that her knuckles turned white. "Usagi…I thought…I should tell you…"  
  
"What's up? Tell me! I want to know!"  
  
"Ano…ano…"  
  
"Ami, what's wrong?" Usagi heard her voice rise in alarm and fear.  
  
"M-Makoto…she's…"  
  
There was a *clunk*. It sounded like Ami dropped the phone. Usagi felt dread and horror constrict her throat and chest. It was suddenly hard to breathe; red spots danced across her vision.  
  
"M-Mako…she's…not…"  
  
Usagi didn't wait for Ami to finish her sentence. She dropped the phone.  
  
"Usagi!" Seiya yelled. He grabbed her shoulders. "What the hell is going on?"  
  
She tore away from him and ran out of the house, Seiya following her closely. It was hard running because she couldn't breathe steadily; her breath came in uneven, shallow gasps. "No! No! Mako-chan!" Usagi wailed, running down the street.  
  
Cars. They were blurs of color. She weaved a path through them. Mako- chan!  
  
Suddenly, she was at the front door of Makoto's place. She trembled. There was a large hole ripped through the wooden wall, like someone had hacked it open with a knife. She crawled in, her hair and skirt snagging painfully onto wood splinters.  
  
The place…it looked like an effing hurricane hit…  
  
Red-brown pottery, drowning in a mass of green leaves and dirt, lay shattered on the floor. Flour and sugar and snowed in the kitchen and living room. The television was smashed into the couch. Every single window was cracked or broken.  
  
Usagi stepped around the sea of glass and dirt to check all the rooms. "Makoto!" she called desperately, even though some sub-conscious in her mind knew that she wasn't going to answer.  
  
She heard Seiya enter and call, "Usagi! Uasgi!" She ignored it. I have to find Makoto…  
  
Usagi entered her bedroom. Makoto seemed to be sleeping. She breathed a sigh of relief…maybe Ami was calling me to tell that she was worried.  
  
As she approached, she realized that Makoto's foot stuck out, resting on her pillows. She seemed to be sleeping upside down. "Makoto?" Usagi tapped her cold, clammy feet. Suddenly, the blanket fell off her.  
  
Usagi stared and froze. "M-Mako-chan…are you sleeping?" she whispered.  
  
*  
  
She closed her eyes. But she couldn't get the image out of her head.  
  
She could still see Makoto. Her bloody body. Her severed head and feet. The feet taped to her neck and the head taped to her ankles with heavy tan duct tape. The bright red blood stains painted on the wall. The glass in her neck. The glass in her stomach. The bruises on her wrists. She could remember everything in damn frightening detail.  
  
Makoto…you've always been there like a big sister…I wish you were here…Then Usagi clenched her fists. Why? Why wasn't I there for her! I'm such an idiot! I should have been there to protect her! I was thinking too much about my own fears…of Mamoru…god, I should have known he would understand, even though he gets jealous sometimes…  
  
She buried her still wet face into her pillow to cry more. Her face was swollen and red from crying.  
  
"Damn it!" Usagi swore. She had never said that before. "Why! Why!? This can't be happening! She threw her pillow across the room with amazing force and accuracy. It knocked over several stuffed animals and porcelain dolls, making them crack as they hit the floor. White pieces flew everywhere.  
  
The glass…  
  
"Stop thinking about it," she whispered to herself.  
  
The bloody glass…  
  
The bloody glass, buried in her stomach, her veins…  
  
"STOP IT!" She kicked the wall, receiving a painful ache in her toe.  
  
Watch where you're kicking, the left wall snapped resentfully.  
  
"Screw you!" Usagi snarled, giving another good kick. She didn't feel the pain this time. "Some bedroom wall you are!" she cried shrilly. "You suck! I hate you!"  
  
Honey, don't feel bad. We weep with you. Usagi turned to face the wall behind her. Well, at least I do. Listen, I think you should try to just cry it out. Don't listen to the stupid wall to your left. He's a jerk.  
  
I'm a she! The left wall cried indigently.  
  
Shut up, lefty, you're such a jerk!  
  
Hey, righty, you were siding with me before!  
  
But it's true; she shouldn't have slept with him.  
  
Both of you, shut up! The wall behind Usagi (which she was facing, so it wasn't behind her really) snapped. That's not helping poor Usagi here!  
  
Usagi covered her ears. "Shut up. Sorry, walls, but your talking -- it's making me mad."  
  
Sorry, honey.  
  
*  
  
Minako rubbed her eyes so hard her eyes stung. Damn it, why did Mako have to die? It's all my fault. I thought she was sick. I thought she would be okay. Her face felt sore and swollen from so much crying. She was practically rubbing the skin of her face.  
  
Suddenly, a white…thing was thrust in her face. "Here," a high voice spoke. "You probably need this." A tissue was right in front of her nose. Minako blinked and looked up. Yaten stood right in front of her, and Taiki stood behind him.  
  
"Hi, Yaten. Hi, Taiki," Minako mumbled. "How are you?" Her fingers trembled as she accepted the tissue. "Arigatou, Yaten." She blew her nose.  
  
Damn it, I look like a fool, crying my eyes out. She sniffled. "Damn it," she muttered.  
  
"Hi, Mina," a soft voice came.  
  
Minako looked up and saw Rei and Usagi standing there. Usagi kept swallowing, and it looks like she all the tears had been sucked from her. Her face was splotchy and red; it looked like she had spent the last week crying. Rei's face wasn't as red and she seemed to be trying to strain herself from crying. "Mina…are you o-okay…? Ano…ano…stupid question…" Rei muttered.  
  
"I can't believe this," Usagi whispered.  
  
"Damn it!" Minako yelled. "Who killed her!? Why? Why? Why did it have to Makoto?" She jumped up and kicked the chair she was sitting on. It crashed into a group of desks. She clenched her fists so hard her nails opened crescent-shaped cuts on her palms. Blood stained the cracks on her fingers.  
  
"Stop it, Minako! Stop it!" Rei cried, in a voice too shrill to sound like herself. "Don't hurt yourself!"  
  
"Damn it! Damn it! I hate this! We can't even bring that – that murderer to court! Who would've been strong to beat Makoto anyway? Unless…" Minako froze.  
  
"You don't think…" Rei trailed off.  
  
"The enemy." Yaten nodded. "That seems quite likely."  
  
Usagi squeaked, "The enemy? Oh, no! Mako-chan!"  
  
"We should investigate the area," Taiki said quietly. "At Makoto's house."  
  
"No! I can't see…I can't see t-that! Not again!" Usagi sobbed, and Yaten patted her on the shoulder. "No…p-poor Mako-chan…I can't understand…I don't…" She shuddered involuntarily, as she recalled the scene of Makoto's dead body.  
  
"Let's call Ami-chan," Rei said. "I bet she wants to help."  
  
*  
  
What Rei and the others didn't know is that Ami was already at Makoto's house. Police and investigators had removed the body, but Ami could picture her dead body on the red, duct-taped and cut with glass. She stepped among the dirt and strewn clothing in Makoto's room. It sickened her to be here, but she wanted to find out who killed her friend. After all, those police bastards couldn't find the culprit if it was something not from this Earth…  
  
Ami took out some power and dusted it onto Makoto's desk. Some fingerprints were present, so Ami gingerly pressed the tape to the prints. A single smudge would render it useless as evidence.  
  
Now all I have to do is hack into the database and look for prints like this! She carefully placed it into a folder and put the folder in her bag.  
  
"I don't see the point; it's stupid, really…"  
  
She gasped. Someone is here! Ami quickly hid under Makoto's bed.  
  
She saw someone's shoes. Oh…god…  
  
Ami covered her own mouth to stop herself from gasping or sobbing. But those look like Seiya's…no…he wouldn't kill Makoto, he barely knows her, and he has no reason…  
  
But that slightly low voice…  
  
Seiya?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Please review…flames…compliments…suggestions…corrections…please…? 


	3. Chapter Three

Story Title: The Scent of Lilacs  
  
Disclaimer: NOTHING is mine. Except the story! Even the concept isn't original!  
  
Censor: I guess R. Some bad words and implications, kiddies. Oh, and some sappy crap.  
  
Notes: This takes place during Stars. It's more based on the anime. Because Mamoru is a jerk.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
  
  
Ami felt her heart beating so fast that if there weren't veins and other things keeping it in her chest, it would burst out of her chest and pop like a balloon. "No…" She whispered. She then covered her mouth again. The person's feet had stopped. Did he hear me? I'm dead!  
  
Then the person decided it was just their ears and turned around. The person then left. Ami heard the door shut, but she was quite sure that the person heard her. Maybe he shut the door, to try and lure me out. It's not working. I can stay here all night.  
  
She waited another thirty minutes before she decided they were really gone. She crawled out from under the bed. Then she screamed. No!  
  
"I'm dead," she gasped aloud without realizing it.  
  
Then Ami realized that the person was actually a tall yellow lamp. "No…" Ami whispered. "I'm losing it…!" Impulsively, she kicked the lamp out of sight. Anything taller then her seemed like a person ready to murder her. She shuddered. What if Makoto's killer isn't just some homicidal maniac? What if…he or she is after us, the Sailor Senshi?  
  
She decided that it wasn't safe to ponder it here. Trembling, Ami fled from Makoto's house. She didn't stop running until she got home.  
  
Her mother was quite surprised that her uniform was all bloody. Ami stammered out a lie about finding a bleeding dog or something, and then left. She was trying so hard to restrain herself from shaking in front of her mother that felt like she would have a seizure. "No…it's…too crazy…"  
  
*  
  
Ami gripped her skirt so tightly she ripped holes in it with her fingernails. She groaned. She felt on edge; she felt nervous and sick. Makoto… She felt tears rushing to her eyes, making them hot and watery. No, I'm going to be strong. Makoto was always like a big sister. She almost never showed weakness. She held her head high and tried to comfort us.  
  
Even when she wanted to cry.  
  
She had to get out again.  
  
She felt too damn restless.  
  
Ami threw on a light blue sweater and a black skirt, and then ran outside. Wow, what a nice breeze…the rain feels so nice… The fine pale blue mist hit her shoulders and hair. She was wandering all around the sidewalks of Tokyo, not really knowing where she was going.  
  
Suddenly she heard two voices rising in disagreement.  
  
"Seiya, you idiot, why did you do that?" Yaten's high voice was sounded heated and angry.  
  
"Gomen…"  
  
"Why the hell are you saying sorry to me?"  
  
"She says she's okay! Calm down, Yaten! Keep your voice down, a bunch of rabid fan girls might hunt us down…"  
  
"Seiya," Taiki's quiet voice spoke. "Are you sure she's not lying to you? She's acting strangely these days."  
  
Ami thought, what are they talking about? Who? She inconspicuously crept towards the Three Lights. Perhaps Usagi? She's friendly with them; she knows them well.  
  
"I have to go," Seiya muttered. He started to leave.  
  
Oh crap! Ami tried to run, but Seiya came out of a dingy and cramped store. However, he did not notice Ami. He was wearing a heavy dark coat and a large black hat. Oh, thank god! Ami started to walk off in the opposite direction, but then Taiki voice's called after her. "Ami!"  
  
Ami pretended she didn't hear Taiki's call. Then she heard him come after her. In several long strides, he had caught up to her. "Ami!" he said, right in her ear. His breath made her ear tickle. "Hello, can you hear me? Or have you gone mysteriously deaf?" He sounded a little insulted and hurt.  
  
Ami turned to face him. "Taiki-san, I am not in the mood to answer any stupid questions you may have," she snapped, very unlike her gentle and slight personality. She didn't particularly care for Taiki, as he had beaten her in exams twice now. "Now let go of my arm before I scream rape," she tried to wrench her arm from his grasp.  
  
"Ami! Listen, I have this suspicion that Usagi…"  
  
"Usagi what?" Ami glared at him. "Usagi isn't a bad person, nor is she stupid. She's just naïve."  
  
"That's not it…"  
  
"I don't care," Ami sighed, exasperated and frustrated with Taiki's stupid pestering. She didn't really mean to be rude, but going to see Makoto's bloody house and Seiya's feet made her quite sick, and seeing her rival did not make it any better. "Okay…ask your question or whatever…" She looked at him and prompted, "You have this suspicion that Usagi…"  
  
"…is pregnant," Taiki said, finishing his sentence.  
  
"Wha…" Ami started.  
  
"I'm dead serious."  
  
"Nanda kuso!?" Ami yelled, surprising Taiki.  
  
*  
  
Rei smiled. "That's nice, Minako."  
  
"Yeah!" Usagi chimed in. "You really need to get out and enjoy yourself! Mako-chan would be happy to see you like this!"  
  
"Are you sure," Minako asked warily. "She'd probably rip my head off." But she giggled lightly. "Just kidding. I think she would be happy to see us enjoying ourselves."  
  
Yaten had asked Minako out.  
  
"I'm so happy for you, Mina-chan!" Usagi exclaimed. "You need to get dressed up! When are you going?"  
  
"Tomorrow…"  
  
"Let's buy you a dress," Rei said softly.  
  
"No, I'm going to wear something I wore in England."  
  
"Minako, that was like five years ago!"  
  
"Usagi, are you saying I'm fat?"  
  
"That's not what I meant!" Usagi's chin stuck out resentfully. "I mean, you've probably grown like a foot since then!"  
  
"No, I haven't, I been the same size since I was 13," Minako informed her.  
  
"What does it look like?" Rei inquired softly.  
  
Minako thought for a moment, remembering the outfit. "Well, it's a light yellow kinda color, with black sunflower prints. I'd wear my black sandals with the heels and I guess a white sweater." She grinned, picturing herself in this outfit. "I love it; it's one of my favorite dresses."  
  
"Hopefully it'll fit," Rei told her, smirking.  
  
"Shut up, not you too…"  
  
*  
  
"Stupid…damn…thing…"  
  
Minako was trying to get her yellow dress on, and it wasn't quite fitting. She was straining very hard to get it on. "Dammit, Usagi and Rei were right…" she growled. "I'm gonna rip the thing…"  
  
"A little wide for that?"  
  
Minako whirled around at the voice and gasped. "Y-yaten?! The hell, I'm not dressed! You pervert!"  
  
Yaten smiled and winked. "Just kidding, Mina."  
  
Minako tried not to cry. I really am fat, she told herself disconsolately. Damn it, I'm gonna have to wear baggy clothing now. She ripped off the dress, tearing it in half. Yaten could see her in her panties and bra, but she didn't care. She found a black skirt and a tan blouse with lace at the edges. "Come on, Yaten," she said intolerantly, "let's go now."  
  
"Mina! You're not going out, are you? It's Thursday!"  
  
Minako ignored her mother's bitchery. After putting on her black heels, she and Yaten walked out of the house.  
  
They went to dinner first. They went to a restaurant; one Minako had never been in. It was very luxuriant and wealthy looking, with thick red carpets to dull the sound of high heels and crystalline chandeliers hanging off the ceiling. A string quartet was beautifully serenading the occupants of the tables, playing vivid and light-hearted classical music.  
  
A waiter led them to a table covered in a thick baby pink tablecloth. Two white candles were lit, resting in small crystal candleholders. A spray of red and pink blossoms adorned the candles. Their shiny utensils were wrapped in pink tablecloth. Yaten helped Minako into her chair, then he sat down and the picked up their menus.  
  
Yaten said in a surprisingly gentle tone, "Don't look so glum. Let's enjoy ourselves."  
  
Minako slowly looked up at him and strained to return his unusually gentle smile.  
  
*  
  
"She's been having stomach pains and such, and there's been a series of thefts of at-home pregnancy tests from Chieko's Convience Store. I bet Usagi's been doing that. I mean, it's embarrassing for people to know that you're pregnant, especially if you look very young. They might think she's a whore." Taiki looked at Ami for her opinion. "Don't you think?"  
  
"Perhaps…Usagi doesn't seem the type to steal, but if I were pregnant, I probably would do that," Ami told him thoughtfully, tapping her chin.  
  
Suddenly Taiki pointed towards a stand. "Shall I buy us some drinks?"  
  
Ami nodded vaguely, not really caring. If he wanted to waste his money, he could go right ahead. He waved and said he'd be back in a moment. Suddenly, Ami caught a glimpse of long blond hair. Is that Usagi? She turned to say hi, but then she caught sight of Seiya.  
  
And they…  
  
They were holding hands.  
  
Holding hands.  
  
"What…Mamoru…" Ami whispered. "U-usagi…"  
  
Taiki gently tapped her shoulder. "What about Usagi and Mamoru, Ami?"  
  
"Nothing…"  
  
*  
  
I will kill her. Usagi….Sailor Moon…for what she's done.  
  
She thinks I will not bother her. But she is wrong. I wonder what she will say when she finds out that her beloved Seiya killed her dear friend.  
  
If she knew…it would break her.  
  
That's what I want to do to you, Usagi. I want to break you until you cry. I want to break you until you accept defeat and weep for mercy. Beg for mercy.  
  
Usagi, you just chose the wrong thing to do. No one fucks with me and gets away with it. You little conniving bitch, you're going to get fucking carved. I'm going to watch you get cut. I'm going to watch you bleed. I will watch you slowly die. And I will cherish every single fucking moment of it, Usagi.  
  
Poor Makoto…she had to die. Seiya, you bastard. Ha ha ha ha. Ha ha ha. You bastard…you put her a little upside down…fucking asshole…  
  
I love you, Usagi.  
  
I love so much…  
  
…I could kill you  
  
*  
  
Taiki said gently, "Good night, Ami. Get some sleep." He dropped her off in front of her large house. "We can discuss this later."  
  
"Good night, Taiki…" Ami muttered.  
  
"Usagi and Seiya…they're going out. Behind Mamoru's back!" Ami cried to herself. "I can't believe it. I can't believe it!" She took a deep breath, then picked up the phone. She tried to punch in Mamoru's number with unstable fingers.  
  
The phone rang.  
  
Once.  
  
Twice.  
  
"Moshi moshi, Yuuki residence…"  
  
"Um, gomen nasai, wrong number…"  
  
Ami tried again.  
  
"Moshi moshi, Recca speaking…"  
  
"Gomen…"  
  
And again.  
  
"Hello, this is the Capsule Corporation, may I help you?"  
  
"Gomen nasai…"  
  
And again.  
  
"Moshi moshi, Ryuuzaki residence!"  
  
"Gomen, wrong number."  
  
And again.  
  
"Hey, Honda's pizza…"  
  
She hung up that time.  
  
She tried again.  
  
"Moshi moshi, Yagami residence…"  
  
"Gomen…"  
  
And again…  
  
"Moshi moshi, Yuzuriha speaking!"  
  
"Gomen…"  
  
Ami stopped her frantic calling. "ARGGGH!" she yelled, ripping out the phone from its cord and throwing it into the bathroom. I need to call Mamoru…but I can't get his number right! Some of these number's I've put in don't even come close to his number! What is my problem? Ami decided to go to his house instead.  
  
She slowly ventured out into the crisp, cool night air and set off for Mamoru's house.  
  
*  
  
Minako looked desolately in the mirror. I really am fat, she thought as tears sprang to her eyes. Yaten said so. I guess it's because he's a star, and he expects a supermodel-skinny bitch for a girl. Why did he ask me then? Was he that desperate? Her thoughts rang bitterly through her head.  
  
"The doctor will see you now," the nurse's flat, monotone voice startled her. "Miss Aino?"  
  
"H-hai…" Minako strolled to the office. "Hello, Dr. Noriko. I…I think I've been too lazy, and not eating right, and I need to…you know, lose some weight…"  
  
"Yes, step on the scale…" The doctor helped her on the scale. "Minako, you're only seven pounds above your recommended weight…do you want to go on a diet for a couple of weeks?"  
  
"Hai, that's what I thought," Minako murmured.  
  
The doctor told her to wait in the office, then he left to get some papers. Minako, curious, walked over and started to read prescriptions. Her eyes fell on a bottle of pills.  
  
"Need help? Never fear, these pills have natural as well as chemical but digestively safe supplements to help you suppress your hunger, give you more energy, and most of all, feel better about yourself –"  
  
That was all Mina read. This is what I need! Then Yaten will like me! And I won't be fat. I won't be ugly. She quickly stuffed the bottled into her pants and sat down. She put her sweater over her jeans pocket to cover the bulge the bottle made.  
  
Yes…I can be beautiful now…  
  
*  
  
Usagi whispered, "Seiya…aishiteru…"  
  
"You too, Bunny…" He roughly kissed her cheek. They were sitting, together, on his sofa. The television was blaring a cheap romantic movie in French, but they were ignoring it.  
  
He started to trail his kisses down her pale, exposed throat. "Usagi…you seem slightly distant tonight…"  
  
"How so?"  
  
He frowned slightly. "I know you, Bunny. You can tell me what's wrong. Is it Mamoru?" He didn't mean to, but a little growl entered his voice when he said Mamoru's name. "Tell me, Bunny."  
  
"Nothing's wrong…"  
  
"Hontou ni?"  
  
"Onegai, Seiya…not tonight…don't question me, onegai."  
  
"Gomen, Usagi-chan," he murmured, snuggling up to her. She could feel his muscular arms wrap around her. "Nothing's attacked us yet." He sighed. "We can relax…" He leaned closer to her to try and kiss her.  
  
Usagi groaned. "You just jinxed us, Seiya," she muttered before he kissed her. She felt his tongue all in her mouth – it was like he was trying to crush her. He seemed quite insistent and demanding tonight. He slid his hands to her shoulders and pushed her down on the couch with the force of his kiss.  
  
"Seiya! I have to breathe!" she cried, panting and gasping, as he kissed her again. "What's up with you tonight?"  
  
He looked up with intense dark eyes. "Do you feel uncomfortable? I can stop…" He looked concerned. "You look a little pale."  
  
"Yeah…I think I should go home…" She wasn't really noticing Seiya putting her coat on her shoulders, or his gentle kiss goodnight, or the door shutting with a snap. She walked out in the frosty air.  
  
God, god, god, does he know…  
  
*  
  
One hundred and twelve pounds.  
  
She was exactly one hundred twelve and three-fourths of a pound.  
  
Minako stared at herself in the mirror. "I look a little better," she muttered. She brushed a wisp of straight blonde hair. "At least I don't look fat." She intently studied her reflection. God, why didn't I notice this before? She reached for the diet pills she had swiped from Dr. Noriko. But it says to take only two a day…Ah, why not speed the process?  
  
She tipped the bottle and shook out several pills. She looked at the bright yellow pills. Three…that should be enough…She swallowed all three at the same time, then grabbed for a cup of water.  
  
"Minako!" Her mother barked in her usual bitchy manner. "Get the hell out of here; you're going to be late! Your stupid volleyball practice starts in ten minutes."  
  
Minako didn't answer. She felt rage boiling and rushing through her veins. Stupid…? How could her mother be such an insensitive bitch? "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Minako screamed violently. "YOU BITCH! YOU DON'T EVEN GIVE A FLYING FUCK ABOUT ME!!"  
  
What's wrong with me?  
  
She felt so hyper and easily agitated. It was like her blood was a wheel that started to spin faster and faster, a burning sensation going through her body. I have energy! I can move! I'm gonna do great at volleyball practice!  
  
*  
  
Haruka scratched her head. "Damn it…" She growled, "Damn you, Mamoru, you killed Makoto, didn't you?" Her question rang unanswered through the empty living room. "Michiru…I wish you'd stop working so much at the music school…I want you to come home…" She sighed and leaned back on the couch.  
  
"Seiya…maybe he did it…"  
  
Now how this idea sprang to mind, Haruka didn't know. She didn't particularly care for Seiya, because he always came on to Usagi and Michiru. Maybe Makoto was going to tell Mamoru, so Seiya killed her! Either Mamoru or Seiya probably killed her. I doubt that someone out of the blue would just murder her…I mean, Makoto can hold her own against a normal human…  
  
But Seiya and Mamoru…they're stronger than her, because they're not human.  
  
"That's right," a cold voice sneered behind her.  
  
Before Haruka could react, a cloth was pressed over her mouth. A strong arm was wrapped around her waist and the hand over her mouth tightened painfully. "Mmph! 'Uck!" Haruka swore. She swung her leg backwards, kicking her attacker in the shins.  
  
Suddenly, a musty and sour smell filled her nose. Shit, he's going to poison me! Haruka was strong, but this guy…all this fighting and she barely moved at all…this stuff he's feeding me…it's…slowing me…down… Even her thoughts nearly shuddered to a stop. The only thing she could think about was "what the fuck is happening?"  
  
Haruka froze. She couldn't move her arms. A sensation flowed through her body, like a flood of numbness, limiting her movement. She was twitching from inhaling the chemical; it was like she was having a seizure. Her whole body trembled and jerked, lying vulnerable on the floor.  
  
"You're going to die, Ten'ou." The cool, but soft and slightly low voice…  
  
Haruka screamed harshly as a knife was ripped into her side. Another slash, in her arm. She could see a pool of red spreading around her. Another slash, across her stomach. Please, let me die, let me die…I can't take this shit anymore… Another slash. And another.  
  
"Gods…" Haruka whispered.  
  
Suddenly, a rough hand picked her up and threw her into the kitchen.  
  
Dazed and bleary-eyed, she felt another slash.  
  
Another…  
  
That rich black hair…those eyes, that pulled her in…that slightly low voice…  
  
"Seiya…?" Haruka gasped out.  
  
*  
  
Ami rapped on the door of Mamoru's door. Once. Twice. Before she knocked a third time, Mamoru flung open the door with a maniacal grin on his face.  
  
This usually polite gentleman had finally lost it. A dull, flat shine glimmered in his wild blue eyes. Ami slowly back away. She had never seen Mamoru in this state of mind…he had lost it…it was unsettling to watch. She tried to run away, but he reached out and gripped her arm hard. "Gomen, Ami, for my behavior! It's just that I can't fucking take it anymore!"  
  
He flung her into his apartment, and she landed hard on his couch. "Ow!" she yelled. "Mamoru! What's wrong with you?"  
  
Suddenly Mamoru strode over to a bookshelf and swung his arm on the top shelf. Glass and chine figurines rained to the floor, spraying a mist of fine white pieces.  
  
Ami observed the place. Instead of the usually neat and immaculate place Mamoru always kept, glass and wood flooded the ground. Every single window in sight was cracked or broken.  
  
This man was falling apart. Whatever thread held his sanity together was slowly being cut. No, it was cut.  
  
"Usagi…" he whispered. "I hope you know you're the one who's making me hurt people." He swallowed hard. Then he regained his maniacal cheerfulness. "That BITCH!" He threw a pillow from the sofa out the window.  
  
"You know…?" Ami whispered, genuinely astonished.  
  
Mamoru turned to gaze at her. Then he slowly advanced towards her. "You mean…you knew, and you didn't tell me before? You…" His voice was flat and dangerous.  
  
"Mamoru-san, please, I just found out tonight." Ami didn't like the tone in Mamoru's voice. She stood up. "Well, I came to you to talk about Usagi, and if you know…" She heard her own typically gentle and serene voice tremble with fear. She tried to stride out of the apartment, but his arm flew out and he gripped her arm.  
  
"You aren't going anywhere," he whispered.  
  
Suddenly Ami was lying on the carpet, and Mamoru's large hands were gently touching her thighs. His eyes had lost their feral glint. A sensible and mild expression was now on his face, like it usually was. "Ami," he whispered, "you're beautiful."  
  
"M-mamoru-san! W-what's going on…what are you…what are you doing? Mamoru- san?" Ami gasped as Mamoru slid his hands up her skirt. "Mamoru-san, onegai…"  
  
He ignored her pleas, her sobbing, and her apparent fear. He seemed oblivious to her weak fists pounding on his chest.  
  
She closed her eyes.  
  
Somebody…  
  
Anybody…  
  
  
  
Someone come save me…  
  
  
  
Save  
  
  
  
me  
  
  
  
  
  
I  
  
can't  
  
  
  
take  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
it  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
finish…  
  
Please review…flames…compliments…suggestions…corrections…please…? 


	4. Chapter Four

Story Title: The Scent of Lilacs  
  
Disclaimer: NOTHING is mine. Except the story! Even the concept isn't original!  
  
Censor: I guess R. Some bad words and implications, kiddies. Oh, and some sappy crap.  
  
Notes: This takes place during Stars. It's more based on the anime. Because Mamoru is a jerk.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
  
  
One hundred and five pounds.  
  
One hundred five and one-half a pound.  
  
She had lost about six pounds in two days! Minako couldn't help letting a squeal of excitement escape her throat. She stepped off the scale and swallowed a brilliant yellow pill. Then she swallowed a second one. That's enough for now, I'll take more later. She hopped out of the bathroom and threw on her volleyball uniform.  
  
"Minako! You're going to be late!"  
  
Her mother's voice…well, she's not important. Minako skipped down the stairs, four at a time. "I fucking know, 'kaasan!" Minako yelled breathlessly, in a cheery voice that did not suit her words. "I always fucking know, you bitch!"  
  
She walked past her stunned mother and out the door to run to volleyball practice. It seems that she had unlimited energy; she could do anything because she had all this POWER! She whooped and threw her arm up with no reason at all, except for the fact that she felt fantastic.  
  
Because of all this  
  
POWER!!!  
  
Minako hummed as she walked into the gymnasium. She heard some girls whispering about how weird she was. She always had ignored it, but not today.  
  
Because she had  
  
the POWER!!!  
  
Minako threw her bag to the ground and shot a glare at Ukyou Arishima and Araki Konno, two of her fellow teammates on the school volleyball team. "What are you saying behind my little back, you bitch?" Minako slapped on a crazy grin. "You didn't think I'd ever say anything in my defense! Weird little Mina! Stupid blonde Mina! Idiot Mina! Crazy Mina! Well, crazy is goddamn right!" She suddenly dropped down and grabbed volleyball, and smacked it right in Ukyou's stomach, knocking the wind out of her.  
  
"You…!" Araki threw the ball back with amazing force, but Mina merely held her hand up and caught it.  
  
Minako sneered. "What's wrong, Konno? You're the star of the volleyball team, with your sun bleached hair and tan! Why, are you dropping to Minako's level? God forbid!" She sensed someone attacking her from behind. But with all those years as Sailor V backing her up, Minako swung around and almost lazily knocked out Reiko Kobayashi, another of her teammates. "Get up, Kobayashi." She laughed.  
  
"You…you're crazy!" Araki yelled.  
  
"Didn't I just say that?" Minako smirked. Then she kicked Reiko's limp and weak body towards the wall.  
  
Suddenly, their coach, Kimura-san, snarled, "Nanda kuso? If you don't shut up, I'll make you run 'till you faint! I'm on the damn phone!"  
  
"Mina's crazy!" Another girl yelled.  
  
"Shut up, Hongo. Kimura-san, you know they hate me." Minako put on a perfect and innocent smile.  
  
*  
  
Usagi stared blankly at her pillow. She could count every crease. She memorized where every wrinkle was, because she had been staring at it for the last hour.  
  
The words vibrated in her mind unrelenting, merciless. You're pregnant. You're pregnant. You're pregnant.  
  
The left wall cackled. You don't look so dandy, bunny-head, is it because you realized the truth? You're a whore, you're a whore! Ha ha ha ha!  
  
"Shut up…" Usagi felt a tear slid down her cheek and drop on her hand.  
  
You whore you whoreyouwhorewhorewhorewhorewhorewhorewhore  
  
The left wall's cruel, remorseless chant mingled horribly with the rhythm of the hideous truth: you're pregnant you're pregnant you're pregnantpregnantpregnantpregnantpregnant  
  
whorewhorewhorewhorewhorewhorewhorewhorewhorewhorewhorewhorewhorewhorewhorew hore  
  
pregnantpregnantpregnant pregnantpregnantpregnant pregnantpregnantpregnant  
  
"Stop it!" Usagi sobbed.  
  
whorewhorewhorewhorewhorewhorewhorewhorewhorewhorewhorewhorewhorewhorewhorew hore  
  
"Stop it! Stop it…"  
  
whorewhorewhorewhorewhorewhorewhorewhorewhorewhorewhorewhorewhorewhorewhorew hore  
  
pregnantpregnantpregnant pregnantpregnantpregnant pregnantpregnantpregnant  
  
"No! Leave me alone!"  
  
pregnantpregnantpregnant pregnantpregnantpregnant pregnantpregnantpregnant  
  
"STOP IT!" Usagi screamed and clutched her ears to stop the horrible chant. "STOP IT! STOP IT!" She ran out of the room, but the walls all around the house took up the chant.  
  
You whore you whore you whore whore  
  
"No!" Usagi shrieked. She ran out of the house. "No, no, no!" She ran right into a trash can, knocking it over. Trash flew everywhere as she kept on. She sprinted down the sidewalk. She didn't know where she was going, nor did she care. Blindly running, the wind breathed against her face, and she felt like her breath was slowly being sucked out of her. Her chest burned angrily; her brain screamed at her you fool, stop running! You can't go on much longer!  
  
Her innocent mind was now on the very thin line of sanity; her common sense and judgment were about to fall off the cliff and into the ocean called psychosis. "No!" she screamed again. "No, no, no! I hate this!" Not watching where she was going, her senseless running resulted in her hitting someone and falling over on her butt.  
  
"Ow…" Usagi groaned, breathing hard.  
  
A tanned hair with burgundy nails cut into her hand as she helped her up. "Usagi, are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah…" Usagi rubbed her head and looked up at the person who helped her. A gentle, warm brown face looked at her with glittering rubies for eyes. Dark green hair splashed down on her shoulders. Usagi exclaimed, "Setsuna! Setsuna-san, I haven't seen you in awhile! How are you?"  
  
She frowned. "I'm okay, but I haven't seen Mamoru-san in several days, nor have I seen Ami." She sighed deeply, noticeably concerned. A solemn expression crossed her usually gentle face. "I don't know what could have happened; I haven't sensed the enemy anywhere." She gripped Usagi's arm. "Let's go for some coffee, shall we? I'll buy you some cakes."  
  
"Yatta! Arigatou, Setsuna-san!"  
  
*  
  
So white…  
  
A medicine odor stung her nose. There was so much white around her. Am I dead?  
  
Pale emeralds sparkled in front of her. She blinked. She blinked again. No, wait. Those aren't emeralds. What's going on?  
  
When she blinked for a third time, the room came into focus. Ami bolted up. "Where am I?" She questioned.  
  
Yaten blinked. Oh. His green eyes were the emeralds. "Taiki found you outside, on the street," he told Ami. "What were you doing there – OW!"  
  
Taiki had tried to unobtrusively poke Yaten to shut him up, but instead, he knocked the short Yaten off the bed he was sitting on and on the cold tiled floor. "What the fuck, Taiki?" Yaten yelled. Taiki glared at him with an expression saying, "Don't even go there." Yaten got the message and shut up.  
  
"So are you alright, Ami?" Yaten said awkwardly. "I mean…does your head hurt or anything…? Ano…" He looked very distressed.  
  
"Yes, I am fine," Ami said curtly. She didn't want to talk about it. Now she was scarred for life…that's what she felt. A horrible taste filled the back of her mouth. God, why me…I hate him…Mamoru, you…you…jerk! I can't even think of something horrible enough to describe him. She wanted to cry. No, I can't cry here. Not here. No way.  
  
"Arigatou. Now, I should return home." She rubbed her forehead and her body shook slightly.  
  
"Good idea," Taiki said gravely, helping her out of bed. "I'm taking you home."  
  
"Why? I'm fine by myself!" Ami said. "Don't worry abut me; I don't want you to…" She tried to shake Taiki off, but he held her arm in a tighter grip. "Let go of me, Taiki-san."  
  
"Ah, he's just worried. Besides, a lady can't walk out in the rain!" Yaten said cheerfully. "Ami, we'll both take you home if you feel uncomfortable with just one guardin' you."  
  
"That's not it," Ami said calmly, but she felt her face flush a little. "I'm fine, really…"  
  
But Taiki wouldn't hear of it. "Ami, I'm taking you home," he murmured. "It's not safe to walk around at eleven o' clock at night." He looked at her with piercing dark eyes. "I'm sure you agree…"  
  
Ami felt like punching him for saying that.  
  
Yaten joyfully walked them to the door. "See you later, Taiki! Good night, sweet dreams Ami-chan!" Sweet dreams, yeah, sure, Ami thought bitterly as Taiki led her to his car.  
  
It was an expensive dark red car. She couldn't tell what kind of car it was. Maybe a Subaru. She sat in the front passenger seat while he started up the car. He switched on the radio.  
  
Ami stared out the window. She was quite far away from her house. It would take about two hours to get back to her house. Maybe even three with this traffic. The lights twinkled at her. The sights of the city started to blur to a black and purple haze. She lost herself in the music and shadows that surrounded her.  
  
"Ami," he said in a low, deliberate voice. His voice cut into her; it surprised her. "Tell me, what happened? Why were you on the street?"  
  
"Was I…?" Ami muttered, dazed. She hoped she could get off the subject; she really didn't feel like talking about it.  
  
Taiki seemed to know what she was thinking. "If I were to drop this subject," he said in a low voice, "then you wouldn't feel the pain of the truth. But I know better than that."  
  
Ami looked at him with bright blue eyes, trying to blink back tears. She REALLY didn't feel like talking about it. "Taiki-san…"  
  
He interrupted her. "If I just tried to help you avoid talking about what just happened...the pain would go away for awhile. But when it comes back, it's twice as worse as you realize what happened, and what you're denying. The truth is almost always preferable to lies, Ami."  
  
Then he stopped talking to take a breath and turned off the radio. "So. Do you know who ra…attacked you?"  
  
"Hai," Ami said hoarsely. She felt a tear slid down her cheek.  
  
"Who…?" Taiki whispered.  
  
"M-Mamoru…he…" Tears leaked out of her blue eyes as she started to cry. "I…he…" She covered her face.  
  
Taiki pulled over and ripped out the keys. The car shuddered to a stop.  
  
"I-I wanted to tell him…I saw…Seiya…and Usagi! T-they were holding hands…I thought…I thought I should tell Mamoru…even though Usagi's my friend…It- it's w-wrong to lie…ano…" She took a deep breath and continued in her miserable, shaky voice. "I…I went to his house and I…tried to tell him, but then…h-he w-went…all crazy…" She wiped her eyes to try and clean them, which proved useless because she continued to sob. "H-he…attacked me, and the next thing I knew, h-he was t-taking my clothes off, and-and-and…I-I didn't know…he hit me…next thing, I was lying s-somewhere…"  
  
It was easy for Ami to talk now that she had started on her broken rant. "H-he…took me to his…b-bedroom and…and he started to do things to me…I…I didn't know…ano…" She paused to take another deep breath. "An-and…he…he took me…and then he dumped me…outside…h-hard and c-cold…"  
  
Taiki put a hand on her shoulder to stop her from talking on.  
  
She let out a sob and looked helplessly at him. "I…I don't feel safe…anywhere…"  
  
Suddenly she realized she was in a car, alone, with a guy much bigger and stronger than she was. At eleven fifteen in the night. She fumbled for the car handle. "No!" she screamed suddenly, trying to wrench it open. But her palms were covered in sweat and tears; she couldn't open the door. Paranoia and panic filled her mind as she lashed out at him. "Stay away from me!" She turned and swung her foot at him, but he caught it quite easily.  
  
"Ami! Calm down!"  
  
"No! Let go! Get off me!"  
  
"Now, really!" Taiki said angrily, grabbing her hand. "I'm trying to help!"  
  
"No! You – you're all –" She gasped, trying to think of a horrible enough word to describe him. "– evil!" Ami picked up the keys, which were lying in the cup holders. She stabbed it in his arm. It sunk into his forearm, making a fountain of red gush out onto the chair. Ami took this opportunity to open the door and run away.  
  
This time she successfully opened the door. She stumbled out, scraping her knees, but she ignored the stinging pain as she staggered away, blindly running through the dark streets of the slums downtown. She knew this wasn't a friendly place to be running it past eleven, but it was better than being raped again.  
  
Ami gasped to see if Taiki was following her. She couldn't see him anymore, yet she thought she should hide from him. She ducked into an alley and sat behind a large green dumpster, trembling. She wiped her dirty, sweaty hands on her leg. Breathing took intense concentration. She slowly calmed down.  
  
Suddenly, there was a voice in her ear. "What's a pretty lady like yerself doin' here?"  
  
She almost screamed, but instead she whirled around to face a tanned face with dark brown hair and deep blue eyes. "This ain't a place for little girls like you."  
  
Ami shivered. His hands roughly grabbed her shoulders. She screamed, but he clamped a large hand over her mouth. "Shut up," he growled, "If yer makin' noise, some of them bastards are sure to shoot ya, so keep it down." He pulled her over to a shabby cardboard box. She sat down.  
  
"You hidin' from someone?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Do ya know why?"  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"Whassa matter, do they want 'cha for payment? Drugs?"  
  
She shook her head again. She didn't want to admit she was going crazy.  
  
Suddenly a voice called. "Ami! Ami, where are you? Please answer me!" Taiki voice was now sounding desperate and frustrated. "Ami!"  
  
Ami gasped.  
  
"He the one yer runnin' away from?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
He picked her up. "I'll throw ya over the fence, little girl, but be careful, you'll land in some garbage." Without warning, he threw her over the tall wire fence. Ami had the strong urge to scream, but she didn't as she landed among damp paper, dead rats, and banana peels.  
  
She jumped out and ran, wiping the muck off her legs. She didn't know where she was, but she was obviously in the lower parts of town. Heavily tattooed men, high on methamphetamine, lay on the streets, swearing and hallucinating. Whores and strippers conversed, sharing stories about their best experience. Ami shuddered when someone caught her hand.  
  
"Hey there, girl," a cool, soft voice said. The person who spoke was a handsome and tall young man, with spikes of blonde hair. Ami's eyes drifted down to his muscled arms and saw twisted, black scars for injecting heroin. "What are you here for? Lookin' for something?"  
  
Ami started to reply, but he said, "Bet you're lookin' for someone like me." Without warning, he pressed his hot, dry lips against hers. She screamed quite loudly. "What's wrong, girl? Don't you want it?"  
  
She cried, "What are you doing?"  
  
The young man didn't answer. He was about to kiss her again when – SMACK  
  
The man fell into her, as if someone had kicked him in the back hard. He choked and gurgled, because being high doesn't help you take the impact of kicks and punches.  
  
Taiki had a cold, furious expression on his usually calm and intelligent face. He picked the man up and held him so that Taiki could look straight into his eyes without bending over. Between clenched teeth, and in a sharp and cold voice, he said, "Touch her again…and I'll kill you." Then he dropped him, and then man crumpled to the ground.  
  
Ami stared at him, terrified. What's he going to do to me?  
  
Suddenly, Taiki grabbed Ami's arm and yanked her along the street.  
  
*  
  
One hundred and two pounds.  
  
Exactly one hundred and two pounds.  
  
She had lost two and a half pounds in a day!  
  
Minako squealed in excitement and she tried on her yellow dress, her favorite one. When she managed to put it on, she walked over to her full- length mirror and saw that her stomach was sticking out a bit. She pouted. Oh well, she thought, I can always lose a little more weight. I look much better!  
  
Her cheeks weren't plump, and her face had a glow to it. Her eyes seemed brighter ever since she started taking those pills, and her hair more glossy. She smiled and whipped her hair back with her hand, off her shoulder. She then peeled off the dressed. I should lose a little more weight.  
  
Minako didn't have anything to do, no homework, no activities, not even housework. She had been done. She decided to sleep. She plopped onto her bed, until she realized that she couldn't sleep.  
  
She had POWER!!!  
  
She needed to use it!  
  
Minako sat up on her bed. Then she walked over to her dresser and arranged her nail polish until there was a rainbow of nail polish bottles standing, from a bright blood-red to a dark purple wine color. She smiled. Then she walked over to her closet and started to arrange her clothes, until all her red shirts rested on top and all her black shirts remained on bottom. She felt restless; she decided to organize her room.  
  
She carefully paired her socks together, and then took them apart. Then she put them together again. Then she took them apart. Then she put them together. The she took them apart.  
  
Minako felt even more restless from this. I need to do something exciting.  
  
BECAUSE OF THE  
  
POWER!!!!  
  
Minako hummed merrily and strolled out of the house. Her mother didn't object this time.  
  
As she slammed the door, her mother scurried over to lock the door. I hope you never come back, you little witch, she thought. 


	5. Chapter Five

Story Title: The Scent of Lilacs  
Disclaimer: NOTHING is mine. Except the story! Even the concept isn't original!  
Censor: I guess R. Some bad words and implications, kiddies. Oh, and some sappy crap.  
Notes: This takes place during Stars. It's more based on the anime...  
  
Sorry it took so long to get this part out, but my computer isn't always so nice to me.  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Setsuna smiled at the waitress. "Arigatou," she said as she handed her a tip. "Usagi, I should be going now. Thanking you for eating with me." She bowed slightly.  
  
Usagi smiled and bowed. "Iie, arigatou, Setsuna-san! Thanks for bringing me here! The food was great!"  
  
Setsuna waved as Usagi ran down the sidewalk. Usagi turned and yelled, "Bye bye, Setsuna-san! See you later!" When she was gone, Setsuna looked at the sky. It was awfully dark. I have to get to Mamoru-san's house soon. He's probably home by now. She walked the entire way there, and by the time she reached his apartment, her feet were sore. She rapped on his door.  
  
It opened immediately. "Setsuna, how nice to see you," he said in a unusually casual voice. "Come in, why don't you?" Setsuna gratefully accepted this offer, so that she could sit down. She sat down on the couch while he went to the kitchen to make some tea. "Want some green tea?"  
  
Sestuna called, "Sure. Arigatou, Mamoru-san." She folded her legs and waited until he came out with the tea. During this time, she looked around. The place looked as if a hurricane ran through it, and he had started cleaning up. I wonder what happened here, Setsuna thought.  
  
Mamoru came in the living room with a tray. There was a teapot, two teacups, and a bowl with white sugar cubes. Setsuna nodded to show her thanks as she picked up a teacup.  
  
"Mamoru-san, I have been meaning to ask you..." Setsuna trailed off, unsure whether she should say what was on her mind.  
  
"You can tell me, Setsuna," Mamoru said softly. "Is something bothering you?"  
  
Setsuna had the sudden mental image of herself screaming, "You fool, Makoto is dead! And Haruka is missing!" In this mental image, she saw herself stab Mamoru's arm with her red nails. "You idiot!" Sure, she loved him, but he was being a fool. He was acting so out of character.  
  
Suddenly, the image disappeared as she felt a gentle, warm hand touching hers. Setsuna blinked and looked down at Mamoru's large hand, which was stroking her hand gently.  
  
"You..." Setsuna started.  
  
She could see no trace of insanity in his deep, intelligent blue eyes. His face remained as gentle as ever, his soft, warm breath tickling her face. Yet Setsuna knew that something was wrong with him.  
  
"Did you know...that Haruka's been missing?" Setsuna croaked out. "All the police know is that she's gone. And...they said they found blood all over her house and stuff." Setsuna paused. She wanted to cry; she knew she was dead. But she refused to accept it. She had a suspicion that had always been nagging at her, tugging at the edges of her mind.  
  
"You..." Setsuna tried to talk again.  
  
What is wrong with me? Haruka and Makoto...Mamoru never had a reason to kill them. Maybe Haruka, because she doesn't like him that much. But surely, Haruka's attitude towards Mamoru wouldn't drive him to murder!  
  
...Or maybe...it did...  
  
What's wrong with me?  
  
Something clicked.  
  
Mamoru. He's the killer! He killed them both!  
  
"YOU!" She burst out suddenly. "You killed Haruka and Makoto."  
  
Mamoru looked stunned. "What...?" The pools of light in his deep blue eyes widened, indicating his surprise. He looked geniune.  
  
Almost.  
  
"You murderer!" Setsuna screamed, her usually composed face flushed and wild. Tears splashed down her face, her body trembling. She backed away from him and felt her back hit the wall. "You killed them! How could you?!"  
  
"I didn't! I swear!" Mamoru cried. Disconcerted blue eyes gazed at her. "Setsuna, why would I do that?"  
  
"Because of Usagi!?" Setsuna shrieked. "I don't fucking know! You bastard! And I thought you knew better! You fucking bastard!" Ferocious, uncontrolled words poured out of her mouth like a smooth river. "You bastard! Get away!"  
  
She didn't really know what she was saying. All she knew - and felt - was pain and hurt and torture at the thought of the person she loved from afar was a cold-blooded killer.  
  
Mamoru took a step closer.  
  
Setsuna grabbed a terra cotta pot with large green ferns and threw it at him. He dodged it, surprised.  
  
"Setsuna," he said his voice rising and pitch and anxiety, "I didn't kill them! Why would I?"  
  
"I said I don't know! You bastard!"  
  
Setsuna blinked. A stone flew past her. Stones? Suddenly, a storm of bullet-like crystals shot towards her. She screamed as they knocked the wind out of her and cover her body in angry purple and blue splotches. "Eeeek!" A stone hit her in the stomach again, and she slumped to the floor.  
  
She looked up with glowing angry rubies, her eyes blinking rapidly. She attempted to stand up, but she couldn't even move. From the feeling in her limbs, she had broken or at least cracked some legs.  
  
"Bastard..." she whispered.  
  
Mamoru's blue eyes gazed at her. "Setsuna...I didn't do it..." he said softly.  
  
Setsuna looked down. "You - mmph!" Something was stuffed in her mouth. What's this? Mamoru shoved something else between her crimson lips. She tried to say, "What the hell?" But it only came out as a hybrid sound - a mix between a gurgle and a gasp.  
  
What's this shit he's stuffing in my mouth?  
  
Abruptly, a strong hand lifted her chin up. Mamoru's gaze was still sensible and intelligent. But his eyes were now dreary, shadowy sapphires that took on a flat, dull shine. "Look, Setsuna. You're wrong."  
  
"Then who killed them?" she whispered, spitting out the bitter-tasting stuff that he had shoved in her mouth.  
  
"I didn't kill her..." Suddenly, Mamoru took out something from behind his back. "Look, Setsuna! See this?"  
  
Setsuna looked up with her garnet red eyes.  
  
She opened her mouth.  
  
And she screamed.  
  
*  
  
Michiru ran her long, elegant fingers through her ocean-colored hair. "Haruka..." she grasped her hands together. "Where are you...? I haven't seen you in days..."  
  
She looked at her dresser. "Aqua Mirror...." She looked at the golden rimmed mirror, the glass reflecting light and shadows on the white walls. "Perhaps I should look...?" she whispered to herself. She didn't feel Haruka's presence at all for the past few days. The mirror glowed.  
  
"I shouldn't use it for something so selfish...but I have to know if Haruka's okay!" Michiru felt hot tears pour down her cheeks.  
  
"No," she sobbed.  
  
She knew it.  
  
Haruka was dead.  
  
She picked up the mirror.  
  
Michiru stared at the image in the glass.  
  
Haruka, writhing in pain. Crimson blossmed on her white shirt, her jewel-bright eyes glowing with anger and pain. The tall figure raised the knife once more. Michiru gasped as Haruka's murderer cut her limbs off. One by one. Her hand. Her fingers. The golden band on Haruka's ring finger slipped off with a *clank* as her fingers were sliced off.  
  
Michiru looked at the tall profile. "No!" she shrieked.  
  
"No..." Michiru whispered. "Seiya...? But why? He wouldn't! Would he?" She tried to control her sobbing.  
  
Suddenly, her fingers trembled violently. I can't watch anymore of this! She dropped the mirror and ran out of the room. Her hands shaking, she pulled a coat over her white shift and stuffed her feet into her shoes. Then she ran out the door, leaving it unlocked. She didn't care anymore.  
  
"Haruka!" Michiru cried, tears staining her already swollen face. "Haruka...I want to find you...I need to find you!" She stumbled blindly out into the dark night.  
  
The skies are crying with me... The rain's steady beat was drowned out by Michiru's tears. "Haruka!" she wailed, "why aren't you here?"  
  
She walked further on, furiously trying to dry her tears in vain. "Haruka!"  
  
Michiru stopped dead. She knew Haruka wasn't coming.  
  
Haruka...  
  
Sayonara...  
  
Aishiteru, Haruka, aishiteru...  
  
I'll see you soon...  
  
*  
  
Taiki gripped Ami's arm tighter as she struggled to escape. "Let me go! Taiki!" Ami cried, trying to yank herself away from him. "Taiki! Onegai!"  
  
He didn't look at her sobbing, swollen face; he kept striding down the sidewalk, trying to get away from this shit-smelling place infested with heroin and whores as people bumped into them. Ami moaned as he dragged down the sidewalk. Soon her moaning turned to incessant, monotonous weeping, which annoyed Taiki so. Still, he didn't let her go.  
  
"Taiki! Where are you taking me?" Ami screamed. "Let me go!"  
  
His patientence had run out. "Ami!" He yelled. "Stop it!"  
  
Immediately, Ami fell silent. She was still afraid; she didn't want him to hurt her. She submissively followed him, fearing that she might provoke him if she made him angry enough.  
  
Then , a question popped into her head. "Taiki..."  
  
"What?" he snapped.  
  
"W-where are we going?"  
  
"We're going to my car. Then we are going to my house."  
  
"W-what are we g-gonna do there?"  
  
"Get you some medicine," he replied. He gripped her arm tighter; he knew she was trying to distract him.  
  
"Taiki!" Ami cried. "Why are you hurting me?"  
  
"I'm...Ami! Hurry up, okay?" Not waiting for her to respond, he yanked her along and reached his car, and then he threw her into front passenger seat. Then he climbed into the driver's seat and started to drive.  
  
When Taiki looked over at Ami, he noticed that she didn't try to run away or anything; a vapid, stupid look hung on her face, her blue eyes sliding in and out of focus. "Ami?" he said. She didn't answer; she appeared to be ignoring everything outside her mind and he decided not to bitch her out until they got to his house.  
  
*  
  
Usagi rang the doorbell of Seiya's house, seven times in a row. "Seiya!" she called. "It's me!" She danced on her toes, waiting for him to open the door.  
  
Seiya answered it, wearing rather unflattering orange boxers and a large T-shirt with a faded logo on it. His black hair was sticking up in odd angles, dark shadows painted beneath his eyes. He yawned. "Usagi...? Wha...can I help you?" Before he let her reply, he said, "Hey, why don't you come in?"  
  
"Ah, did I wake you?" Usagi asked timidly, with the full knowledge of that it was stupid question.  
  
"Ano...hai...but it's okay. I wanted to see you." Seiya let Usagi in, then he shut the door. "So what's up, Usagi?"  
  
"Nothing much...how about you?"  
  
"Okay, I guess. I wanted to ask you some questions."  
  
Usagi gulped nervously. Does he know? Please...tell me no...I hope he doesn't...  
  
Seiya took Usagi by the hand and led her over to the couch, then he wrapped a blanket around her shivering shoulders. Then he sat down next to her.  
  
"Usagi...you haven't been yourself lately...are you hiding something from me?"  
  
"No," Usagi answered immediately, and she knew that was the wrong answer. He's going to know that I'm lying...damn!  
  
"Usagi," he said in a low voice, "you can tell me," He moved his arms to hold her tightly.  
  
Damn, the last thing I need to do is have sex when I'm pregnant, Usagi thought. "Ano...ano...Seiya?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Ah, have you seen Ami-chan lately?"  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"She doesn't seem to be herself..."  
  
At this point, the door opened and Taiki walked in, with Ami following him, screaming, "Let me go, please, Taiki!"  
  
"What are you doing?" Seiya yelled. "What the hell d'you think you're doing, Taiki? You're hurting her!"  
  
Taiki let go of Ami's arm.  
  
"What did you do to her?" Usagi screamed. "Tell me, Taiki! Did you do anything to her!?"  
  
In carefully measured tones, Taiki explained, "Usagi, Seiya, listen. I was going to take Ami home, and ask her what happened. Yaten and I found her on the street."  
  
Seiya and Usagi shut up and listened to Taiki, his words punctuated by Ami's shuddering cries. "When I stopped the car, she was convinced I was going to rape her and then she ran off. I found her and decided to take her home. She's still convinced that I'll rape her."  
  
Ami cried. "Onegai..." she begged, "Leave me alone..."  
  
Taiki turned to face Ami and sighed.  
  
"Let me talk to her!" Usagi shoved Taiki out of the way. "Ami-chan! Ami-chan, what's wrong?" Usagi held Ami's trembling hand. "Ami-chan, come on, please talk to me!" Usagi pratically dragged Ami out of the room so she could talk without the two boys listening.  
  
"What happened to her?" Seiya asked quietly.  
  
It took Taiki awhile to answer. "She..." Taiki felt something funny in his throat; he touched it with the tips of his fingers. "I don't know...if I should tell you."  
  
Seiya didn't respond to that.  
  
*  
  
"Ami-chan, Ami-chan, what happened?" Usagi whimpered. "Tell me, please, what's wrong?"  
  
Ami didn't answer. She stared dumbly at the ground, only vaguely aware of Usagi's continued screaming and crying as dull thoughts echoed through her mind. Usagi...I really don't feel like telling you...I can't...I can't tell you...you wouldn't believe me. Please, stop asking me...  
  
"Ami-chan!" Usagi screamed desperately. "Please tell me what's wrong!"  
  
The frantic screams barely reached Ami's ears. She never noticed how intricate the pattern of the Three Light's rug was until now. The curlicues and sharp designs slowly started to blur, the stupid numbness sinking into her brain as she slowly started to slip away from reality, farther than she ever had been, her very psyche being split so slowly, so painfully.  
  
"Usagi..." Ami couldn't even hear her own voice. "Usagi..." she whispered again.  
  
Everyone. Everyone was dying around her. Everyone she knew...first Makoto, then Haruka. It had to be Mamoru. That bastard.  
  
But what could they do? No law could touch him and his anger made him so much stronger.  
  
Ami sighed, and without realizing it, she turned on the TV and stared stupidly at the screen, a dreading, sinking aura spreading through her body and around her. Someone else was dead, someone else she loved.  
  
Usagi looked at the TV and screamed.  
  
The reporter was speaking in a flat, unemotional monotone. "The young famous musician, Michiru Kaiou, was found to be dead just a few hours ago." Usagi sucked in her breath, trying to hold back sobs, and she couldn't hear the reporter's next words, so she stopped to listen. "...it could have been homicide or suicide. There seems to be no sign of a struggle; perhaps she threw herself off the bridge because her boyfriend, the famed racer Haruka Tenou, is still missing and she thought Tenou was dead."  
  
Usagi wailed, "Michiru!"  
  
Ami stared straight ahead, as if she could see right through it. I knew it, she thought, Michiru's dead... A single, burning tear slowly slid down her cheek. Michiru's dead...I bet Haruka's dead...Makoto's dead...  
  
Usagi suddenly grabbed Ami. "Ami-chan, she's...Michiru...I can't believe it..." She sobbed into Ami's shoulder, tears dampening her shirt as she patted Usagi on her back, not realizing her own tears were raining down her cheeks as bitter and relentless reality slowly sunk into her brain.  
  
"Usagi..." Ami whispered, hugging her tightly. "Damn it, Michiru, why?" Ami knew that Michiru had killed herself.  
  
"Michiru, why? Why?"  
  
*  
  
Why? Why? Why did she kill herself, Ami?  
  
Because Haruka is dead. Her beloved Haruka is DEAD! I didn't kill her, oh no. That was someone else. That was someone else, motherfucker.  
  
Jesus fucking Christ Usagi-chan, you look so sad. Why the long face?  
  
Is it because everyone around you is dying?  
  
It's all your fault.  
  
I didn't touch them.  
  
I didn't kill them.  
  
Someone else did. Oh, that was someone else.  
  
Fuck this place. Aishiteru, Usagi, aishiteru.  
  
I will always love you.  
  
I love you much...it pains me to watch you cry...but I won't kill you.  
  
I've decided not to kill you.  
  
I'll just let you watch all your friends die, bitch, and then your precious boyfriend too.  
  
Aishiteru, Usagi, aishiteru.  
  
Aishiteru...  
  
*  
  
Usagi opened her eyes. What's that sound? she groggily thought, trying to clear her mind as the tiniest sound faintly reached her ears, and she slowly edged towards the source of the sound. She glanced at the clock with sleep-filled eyes. Three? What kind of psycho is trying to break into my house? Usagi felt around for a weapon; her hands touched an umbrella. She slowly crept to the window, trying to avoid moonlit spots in her room.  
  
"Damn it, it won't open..." a voice muttered softly.  
  
Usagi felt sweat pour off her face as the voice's swears got more violent. Someone wants to kill me!  
  
*crick*  
  
The person had managed to open the window.  
  
Now! Usagi's brain screamed at her legs. Jump!  
  
Usagi lept forward, screaming, "FREAK!" while swinging the umbrella down.  
  
No matter how fast, no matter how agile, no matter how strong that person was, they did not expect some little girl to attack them. "YAHHHHHH!!!" she screamed. "GET OUT OF MY ROOM, YOU FREAKING RAPIST!" She banged the person on the head hard. The person fell to the floor, rubbing their head. Usagi knew she had to beat them up before they could hurt her, and she had to incapitate him enough so she could run away and call the police. "YOU FREAK! YOU FREAK! GET OUT! OUT!"  
  
"Ow, ow, ow! OW!"  
  
"You're not getting away!" Usagi yelled, swinging the umbrella like a sword.  
  
"Usagi?"  
  
That voice...  
  
"Seiya? Gomen nasai!" Usagi cried. She flicked on her bedroom switch after tripping over a couple of stuffed animals.  
  
Seiya stood in the middle of her room, a broken umbrella gracing his unruly black hair, and in his eyes was a mix of amusement at Usagi's terror and confusion as to why she had hit him so hard.  
  
"Usagi-chan," he said gently. When she walked towards him, he wrapped his arm around her. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Y-yeah..." Usagi trembled. "Gomen, Seiya..." She felt her hands shaking so hard, Seiya could barely hold her down and they fell on the floor.  
  
"Everything's put you on edge, hasn't it?"  
  
"Yeah..." Usagi sighed. "You should go home now, Seiya," she muttered.  
  
A look of hurt crossed his handsome face. "Why?"  
  
"Because my dad's coming. I can hear him."  
  
"Is something wrong, Usagi?" Kenji called.  
  
"No, tousan, I thought I heard a mouse," Usagi replied.  
  
Kenji was so tired he didn't question her. She heard him trudge down the hall back to his room. Usagi turned and gave Seiya a push. He looked insulted, so she gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Come on Seiya, I'll get in trouble."  
  
He climbed out the window, waving bye and said, "Bye, little Bunny."  
  
Usagi smiled even though she couldn't see him after awhile. Then she saw him hopping from house to house and then looked down. Suddenly, Usagi looked out the window and saw Seiya was standing on top of a rooftop.  
  
Usagi leaned out the window and loudly called, "Bye, Seiya!"  
  
He didn't respond. Jerk, Usagi thought.  
  
Her big eyes suddenly caught something.  
  
What...what...what's...  
  
...that? 


	6. Chapter Six

Story Title: The Scent of Lilacs  
Disclaimer: NOTHING is mine. Except the story! Even the concept isn't original!  
Censor: I guess R. Some bad words and implications, kiddies. Oh, and some sappy crap.  
Notes: This takes place during Stars. It's more based on the anime...  
  
WARNING: Seiya and Usagi...well in this chapter and the next, they kinda get torn apart, but doesn't that happen in all stories? But you know, there are some dieheard fans, and I really value my life, so I thought I ought to put this little warning here.  
  
By the way...this is a little disturbing...this is mentally disturbing. Like, some people go insane.  
  
Enough with the babble. On with the show!  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Usagi almost screamed, but instead, her voice failed her as she sunk to the floor, covering her barely audible gasps with her clammy hands. "Seiya!" she mouthed as she gazed at his figure on the rooftop, illuminated by the silvery moonlight.  
  
Seiya's hands were shining, sparkles of red in the white pale moonlight, slick with fresh blood.  
  
As if he had just commited a murder.  
  
"Seiya, why? It can't be?" Usagi whispered to herself.  
  
Suddenly, he caught her eye, and she expected him to run to her and attack her. Instead, he merely gazed at her with his eyes.  
  
Usagi shuddered. That's not Seiya, she told herself, it's some other person. Seiya's eyes aren't that cold. She wrapped her arms around herself as the person slowly licked his fingers. She shut her eyes tightly. No!!  
  
When she opened them, that Seiya-looking person was gone, as she had expected. Then she took in a long, shaky breath. Sweat poured off her face, mingling with the tears that fell out her bloodshot eyes, whirlwinds of thought flying around her mind.  
  
It's not Seiya! She whispered in her head.  
  
Ah, but Usagi, you stupid little girl, you saw him, he's killing everyone.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Usagi screamed aloud without realizing it.  
  
Usagi dear, you can't tell me to shut up.  
  
"Get out! Get out of ME!" Usagi grabbed a stuffed animal and threw it at her window, and it bounced off to the floor. "Get away from me!"  
  
I can't, Usagi, I am you!  
  
She howled, "We've been through this goddamn discussion! I don't *care* if you're me! Die! DIE!!"  
  
The door swung open as Kenji, Ikuko, and Shingo burst in. "Usagi! What's wrong, dear?" Ikuko cried, rushing over to hold Usagi down. It was like the girl was having a seizure.  
  
"What's all the damn racket for, Usagi?" Shingo demanded. "If you're gonna masturbate then shut up!"  
  
"SHINGO YOU GODDAMN HENTAI! THAT'S NOT WHAT IT IS!!! GOD, GET AWAY FROM ME!" She trashed widly in her mother's arms. "No! Leave me alone! I'm me! Not you!" She let out an indistinct, shrill shriek in the pain of insanity as she grabbed her head, tears mixing with the sweat on her hands. "GET AWAY! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"  
  
"Usagi! Please! Calm down!" Ikuko cried.  
  
"Doush'tano, Usagi?" Kenji yelled over her frantic cries.  
  
"Usagi!" Ikuko cried in her ear. "What's wrong, honey?"  
  
Grabbing her blonde pigtails, Usagi cried out, "I'm not crazy! I'm not!" She kicked her little feet frenetically, her fists beating on the carpeted floor. Ikuko tumbled backwards as Usagi landed a kick in her jaw.  
  
You little whore, look what you're doing to your parents!  
  
Usagi spun to face the wall to her left, then she grabbed Shingo, and with surprising strength, she hurled him into the wall, screaming, "SHUT UP!"  
  
The bedroom light seemed to make her parent's face glow with an unearthly light, their sneering faces glaring down at her, their rough hands trying...  
  
...trying...  
  
...trying to kill her...  
  
What's wrong with me?  
  
"Usagi!"  
  
What's wrong with me?  
  
"Usagi!"  
  
"Usagi!"  
  
Usagi bolted up in bed. She looked around; none of this looked familiar - a slightly bitter smell touched her nose, while she was surrounded by whiteness: the walls were blank, the thin sheets were bright white, the flourescent lights glared down at her.  
  
"Usagi!" a voice called.  
  
She looked around and saw the source of the sound: a nurse, clad in white, with short, pale blue hair and dark grey eyes. "Usagi, I believe. I'm supposed to feed you," she said softly, "My name is Arashi Fujisono. Here's your food." She delicately placed a tray holding a bowl of soup with noodles, riceballs, and a cup of water. "Press the button to your lef tif you need more."  
  
Usagi stared after her as she saw the nurse leave. "Where am I?" she whispered the useless question out loud, starting to whimper and cry.  
  
*  
  
Heh, Usagi, finally lost it? Don't blame you, bitch.  
  
Well, Haruka's dead, Setsuna's dead, and Makoto's dead.  
  
Don't get me wrong, though. I didn't kill any of them  
  
I didn't kill Michiru either. She killed herself.  
  
Ha ha ha! Rei's dead too. But I didn't kill her. She knew too much, though. She had to die. But I didn't fucking kill her! You don't understand!  
  
Dear Rei, I'm sorry you had to die...  
  
*  
  
Ninety-six pounds.  
  
Ninety-six and one-half a pound.  
  
Minako stared at the bathroom mirror. I look better, she told herself, smiling as she applied a thick fresh coat of pale sugar brown-colored lipstick. Blotting her lips, she smoothed her hair and walked out the door, and she saw her mother.  
  
I've got power, Mama, you can't touch me.  
  
"A-are you going out?" Her mother asked timidly.  
  
"Of course I am goddamn it! I'm not going to stay in this shitty old house with YOU! AH HA HA HA!" In a burst of energy, she spirinted away. I've got power, Mama! I've got the power that makes me better!   
  
She skipped down the street, humming merrily when she ran into Yaten. "Oomph! Hey, watch where the hell you're going!" Minako yelled.  
  
Yaten looked a little shocked. After all, he was the one who was supposed to say that. "M-minaa...are you okay? You look a little pale...and thin..."  
  
Minako felt a burning anger burst inside of her out of nowhere. "NOW? Damn you, now? Now you say I'm ugly! You're the one who wanted me to do this! I hate you! Get away from me, you - you jerk!" She shoved him roughly aside.  
  
Yaten was thoroughly confused. What the hell is she talking about? He thought hard, rubbing his chin. "I wonder..." he muttered aloud. He decided to get some ice cream to help himself think.  
  
After being mobbed by hysterical fans at a small ice cream stand, he found peace and sanity at a small bench in a park, eating his four scoop ice cream cone.  
  
This is not relevent to the story, but many people will wonder what ice cream flavors Yaten is eating. So, here it is.  
  
The top scoop is chocolate chip cookie dough with caramel sauce.  
  
The second scoop from the top is dark fudge flavored.  
  
The third scoop from the top is forbidden chocolate.  
  
The bottom scoop is rocky road.  
  
The cone, of course, is chocolate sugar.  
  
Um...enough of that.  
  
Yaten licked the caramel off the ice cream. Damn, what's gotten into Minako? He mentally reviewed her behavior in the past two weeks or so.  
  
Well her friends just died, but she's acting so hyperactively cheerful and exuberant.   
  
Yaten quickly finished up his ice cream, eating almost as fast as Usagi.  
  
And she's looking so pale and sickly, like she's not eating...  
  
"Not eating! Damn it, that's it!" Yaten yelled, jumping up and scaring some birds that had been perched on his shoulders and his head. "Oh damn, those stupid birds pissed on me!" he yelled in disgust.  
  
"Don't call them stupid," a voice came.  
  
Yaten whirled around to see Ami and Taiki. "Damn birds...hey, Ami, you know medical shit, right?"  
  
"Um...hai..."  
  
"Good, Minako's losing it!"  
  
"How so, Yaten?" Taiki asked.  
  
"I'll explain, but let's go home and let me change out of these shit covered clothes..."  
  
"If you didn't scare them they wouldn't crap on you."  
  
"Taiki, SHUT UP!" Yaten screeched. "Kisama!"  
  
*  
  
Usagi wandered around the hallways, slowly and cautiously turning each corner to make sure those damn nurses didn't catch her. "Why am I here?" she muttered as her icy feet tread over the cold tiled floors, the fluorescent lights casting an ugly neon yellow-white glow.  
  
"It's so cold..."  
  
"...Usagi?"  
  
Usagi whirled around, and cold sweat ran down her face.  
  
"Usagi, it is you..." It was that nurse...what's her face? Arashi Fujisono. "What are you doing out of bed? You shouldn't be out, you'll catch a cold."  
  
"No!" Usagi screamed without realizing it. "I'm not crazy! I'm not! Why am I here?" Her whimpering rose to howls of pain and desparation.  
  
Arashi sighed heavily. "You're here because you act imbalanced. You may not be." Her words were somewhat encouraging; at least she didn't try to soothe Usagi by saying, "of course you're not insane" as she lead Usagi back to her room. "Please stay here. I have to go now."  
  
"Where are you going?" Usagi asked curiously.  
  
Arashi blushed slightly, her pale blue head bobbing slightly. "Um, I'm meeting my...um...boyfriend."  
  
"Ah, I see..." Usagi smiled. "I have a boyfriend." And I'm cheating on another one...  
  
Arashi waved. "Don't tell the other nurses," she pleaded.  
  
Usagi waved her hand. "Of course I won't."  
  
The blue-haired girl left the room, her white heels clicking against the hard floors.  
  
Usagi heard a muffled sound and it sounded like someone had grabbed her, because she heard Arashi's voice say, "Cut it out!" I bet that's Arashi and her boyfriend, Usagi thought, smiling. Suddenly, sleep overcame her, and she quickly closed her eyes, asleep.  
  
It was good that Usagi fell asleep; she didn't hear Arashi speaking: "You're so evil, Seiya."  
  
*  
  
Yaten yanked his shirt off furiously the minute Taiki locked the door. "Damn bird shit, it's so gross."  
  
Taiki looked shocked. "Yaten, don't just strip here! Ami's in the room!" he exclaimed, grabbing Yaten's bare shoulder and shoving him into the hallway.  
  
"Jesus, Taiki, you're such a tight-ass," Yaten whined, "besides, she doesn't really care. Do ya? Do ya?"  
  
"Um..." Ami replied, unsure of which side to take.  
  
Taiki smacked Yaten hard on the shoulder. "Damn it, go change now!"  
  
When Yaten changed, he came out, stretching his arms. "Hey, Ami, did you notice a change in Minako's behavior?"  
  
"Hai..."  
  
"Well, don't you think she's mentally ill or something like that?" Yaten questioned.  
  
Ami cleared her throat. "I thought about it, but then I don't know how she could have gotten that sick." She stood up suddenly. "May I use the bathroom?"  
  
"Sure," Taiki pointed. "It's over there."  
  
"Arigatou," Ami said, and then left, walking cautiously so she wouldn't bump into any of the pale blue glass figures that stood on small, delicate tables in the hallways. She touched her nose with her fingers. What was that smell...? It's so strong...  
  
Lilacs...  
  
Lavender ones...  
  
Ami ran down the hall, hearing voices that echoed painfully within her mind. It smells like that scent...it smells like Seiya...  
  
She burst into the room where the scent was strongest.  
  
No one was there. Nothing was there.  
  
Nothing but a normal room.  
  
A thick Oriental rug, with its complex curving pattern, lay on the floor. Gauzy white curtains framed the open windows, letting a nice spring-like breeze into the room. A notepad and a teacup rested on a small white table lined with gold curves  
  
And that smell...  
  
Ami breathed in sharply, afraid of what she might discover in this room. Something's not right here...  
  
She looked behind the table. Nothing.  
  
She looked to her right. The open window allowed the breeze to swirl in her face. "No..." she muttered. I'm losing it. Slowly, she made her way out of the room when something caught her eye. Instinctively, she covered her eyes, afraid that she might see some mutliated bodies.  
  
Ami shook her hands off and saw only a peach colored vase filled with lavender lilacs.  
  
I'm really losing it.  
  
Shaking her blue head, she sighed and covered her face, her hands trembling. What's wrong with me? I keep seeing these morbid visions of death...  
  
"Ami..."  
  
She gasping and whirled around, but she couldn't see the source of the voice. "Where are you?" she cried desperately, not even knowning who was speaking to her, but she knew the voice was real, not some crazy hallucination.  
  
"I'm in here..."  
  
Ami ran to where she heard the voice. Near the closet. Ami ripped the door open.  
  
"No..."  
  
The person's broken voice stopped as Ami opened the door, looking up with glazed and glassy eyes.  
  
Ami sucked in her breath sharply. "R-rei?"  
  
*  
  
Ninety-six pounds.  
  
Exactly ninety-six pounds.  
  
She had lost half a pound in several hours.  
  
She stepped off the scale and back on. Stepped on the scale. Stepped off. She could hardly believe it.  
  
She had lost half a pound in several hours. Minako squealed and jumped up, knocking off all the nail polish and little lipstick tubes as she extended her arms. "Yatta!" She felt so damn hyper, she had to...destroy something, with all this energy inside of her...she couldn't let it go to waste.  
  
In a lightning-quick movement, she kicked the trash can near her bed to the other end of the room, paper and tissue floating to the floor like confetti.  
  
"HA HA HA!" Minako shrieked as she pushed over a bunch of accessories and makeup laying on her vanity.  
  
Suddenly, her mother burst in the room. "Mina! What's wrong with you!?" As her mother rushed towards her, Minako's fingers trembled as she swallowed several bright yellow pills. She was shaking so violently that she dropped the bottle.  
  
She grabbed her shoulders. "Damn it, Minako! What are these - these things?!" She gestured towards the floor at Minako's feet, where some pills rested on the floor. "How many, Minako? How many pills did you take?"  
  
"SHUT UP!" Minako screwed up her face as spit flew out of her mouth, furious lines of anger creasing her face. "Shut the hell up, why the hell do you care!?" She howled and grabbed her limply hanging blonde strands of hair that fell tangled on her shoulders. "Why do you care? Why should you care? You never cared for me!"  
  
Despite her violent outbust, her mother didn't back off this time. "Minako," she repeated, her voice angry and unrelenting, "how many goddamn pills DID YOU TAKE!?" Her voice raised in pitch and speed as Minako continued to try and fight her mother off.  
  
"Shut up and leave me alone!"  
  
"I'm not going to leave you alone! Not until you tell me what the hell's gotten into you, Minako!"  
  
"Shut UP!"  
  
In a fit of anger, she grabbed Minako's shoulder, her nails digging into her pink flesh, and with her other hand, she gave her daughter a good hard slap. *smack*  
  
"You goddamn psycho witch! Get AWAY from me!" Minako screeched, thrashing widly.  
  
"How many, Minako? How many?"  
  
"DAMN you! DAMN IT! GET AWAY FROM ME!"  
  
"How many? How many?"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
*  
  
"Rei!" Ami gasped. She saw her friend's mutilated body, shaking with cold, and a small river of blood spurted out of her mouth, splattering Ami's skirt. Her emotions overcame her disgust, though, as she grabbed Rei into a crushing hug. "R-rei..."  
  
She noticed deep cuts that marked her friend's limbs and face. Ugly purple bruises were splattered all over her pale skin.  
  
Rei gripped Ami's arm tightly. "Listen, Ami, there's no time for this...just listen..."  
  
"What? What do you mean? We need to get you to a doctor!"  
  
"T-there's no...no time..." Rei groaned, "Listen, Ami, you know...the enemy...they've..." She coughed out some more blood.  
  
"Don't try to talk!" Ami screamed, holding her tightly, her nails digging into her friend's skin in an attempt to make her stand up. "Shut up, Rei! We're getting you to a hospital!"  
  
"I'll die before I get there!" Rei barked out harshly. "Listen to me, damn it! The enemy!"  
  
Ami gasped. "You mean...Aluminum Siren? Or Lead Crow?"  
  
"Yeah, those bastards...Listen to me...they - they've got..." Rei paused and gasped, Ami waited anxiously for Rei to continue.  
  
Suddenly Rei's eyes widened, a lurid purple shining in her grey eyes as a voice came from behind Ami's back.  
  
"Damn it, you just won't die!"  
  
Ami gasped and whirled around, only to be struck in the back. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Story Title: The Scent of Lilacs  
  
Disclaimer: NOTHING is mine. Except the story! Even the concept isn't original!  
  
Censor: R.  
  
Notes:  
  
ALL PEOPLE WITH WEAK STOMACHS AND HEARTS TURN BACK NOW! HIT THE *BACK* BUTTON ON YOUR BROWSER!  
  
*ahem* on with the show!  
  
  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
  
  
Wandering listlessly around, Usagi slowly made her way through the halls, lit dimly by a few neon lights. Finally, after walking and walking, she realized several things that made their way through her thick skull:  
  
This place was really big.  
  
  
  
The corridors were long.  
  
The lights barely let her she her hands in front of her eyes.  
  
Her feet were cold.  
  
Her feet were tired.  
  
And she was hungry.  
  
Her stomach growled angry in protest, screaming as she pushed herself on, trying to find something, something…meaningful, somehow. She didn't really know where she was – well she did, but she didn't accept it fully quite yet. She didn't quite accept the fact that she was mental.  
  
Three nurses brushed by her; Usagi was afraid they'd send her to her room, but instead, the busied themselves with a screaming girl, who was thrashing violently and screaming curses passionately, at the top of her lungs.  
  
It took three whole seconds for Usagi to realize it was Minako being lead away by the nurses, desperately trying to restrain her.  
  
"No, no, no goddamn it! GET AWAY!" Minako yelled. "EVIL WITCHES!" She sobbed hysterically for a moment, and then put her Sailor V skills, combined with the hyper energy given to her by her diet pills, to her advantage as she attacked the three nurses surrounding her.  
  
Usagi ran away as quickly as she could. Poor Mina, she thought, tears springing to her eyes.  
  
Sobbing quietly, leaning against the wall, her back slid to the floor. She's lost it too…I wonder how? She was always acting okay… Then she remembered how hyper Minako had gotten. How could I have been so stupid? Usagi asked herself.  
  
Suddenly, she heard two voices: one was Arashi's, and the other was another female nurse! Usagi quickly ducked into a closet.  
  
Usagi waited for the voices to fade away when something cold and wet touched her face. She didn't' know what it was; she tried not to be frightened, tried not to scream, but she failed in both attempts as fear gripped her mind and she let out a shrill scream. Her fingers getting tangled in her blond pigtails, she pounded on the closet door.  
  
She burst out, sweaty and shaking, sprawled on the cold grey floor. She turned and looked at what had touched her.  
  
A mop.  
  
A fucking mop.  
  
She breathed heavily, her heart still beating painfully. Usagi, you're losing it, she told herself.  
  
The nasty little voice whispered, you already have!  
  
"Shut up," Usagi whispered. She covered her ears with her clammy hands. "Just shut up.  
  
This time, the voice obeyed. She sighed in relief with the silence hanging delicately between her ears. Such a relaxing thing…  
  
She whirled around when she heard what sounded like a step, a shoe hitting the floor. Then she realized it was just a stupid piece of paper.  
  
Placing a hand out, she picked it up. It looked like a letter.  
  
  
  
Dearest,  
  
I want to meet you outside the Starlight Café. Midnight sounds good; isn't that when your shift ends? By the way, don't tell anyone about this; I don't want the others knowing. I hope you can make it – I've got something for you!  
  
  
  
Usagi smiled weakly. How cute, she thought, a love letter – I bet it's Arashi's. She continued reading on, when she realized there wasn't anything else.  
  
  
  
Lots of love…  
  
OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD! Usagi dropped the note in disbelief. Seiya? But why? Did he think she was insane? Did he get tired of her? Why? Why? Tears welled up in her eyes as she stood up, her legs shaking, covering her already swollen and pink face, pieces of thought being shredded as she breathed. Why? Why? Why?  
  
I have nothing… She sniffled and wiped her eyes, which stung badly, puffy and red. "Why, damn it?" The useless question was the only thing she could think, say, breathe.  
  
Seiya…  
  
Bastard! She thought hatefully as she kicked the closet door nearby furiously, achieving nothing but an excruciating sting of pain on her big toe. "Mamoru," she whispered, sinking to the floor. "I can't believe I left you…for that…playboy…"  
  
Then she fell, her face hitting the stone cold floor, tears dampening the tiles into a salty ocean underneath her face. "I can't believe…me…"  
  
"No…"  
  
"Mamoru…where are you?"  
  
A new worthless question filled her mind, tears burning even hotter.  
  
"Mamoru…where are you when I need you?"  
  
Suddenly, a strong arm picked her up. Usagi screamed and kicked furiously, beating her little fists, but suddenly her energy failed her. She closed her eyes sleepily and slumped in her captor's arms.  
  
*  
  
Falling from the force in the attack, Ami whirled around to see her attacker, so she could tell who it was – if she lived, the morbid thought making her shudder. Her eyes out of focus, she tried to see the person standing in front of her.  
  
"Oh, god, no!" It was…no…god…  
  
"Taiki," Ami whispered, not believing her eyes. "It's not…"  
  
Rei gasped. "Ami, run!" She pulled herself up and flung her own bloody body against Taiki's tall frame. "Bastard!" she swore, raking her sharp red nails across his face.  
  
Taiki didn't even flinch, but three deep cuts slowly rained blood down his long face.  
  
Ami sucked her breath in. What the hell? Why isn't flinching at her attacks? He's feeling the pain, but why isn't he moving or screaming at all?  
  
She had no time to dwell on this; Rei dug her nails into her arm and flung her out the room. "Run, damn it!"  
  
Ami gasped as she was thrown out of the room. "Rei!" she screamed.  
  
Rei ignored her.  
  
Ami sighed and ran as fast as she could, screaming, "Yaten! Yaten! Oh god, help me! Please!"  
  
She burst into the room she had left Taiki and Yaten. "Yaten," Ami gasped again, "You've got t-to help me!" Ami then gasped, and felt like something had punched her hard in the stomach.  
  
Yaten and Taiki were standing there, sitting on the couch, looking confused.  
  
"What's wrong?" Taiki inquired. On his long face, no lines, no blood showed. Yaten looked curiously at Ami's pale, sweaty face.  
  
How?  
  
Ami covered her mouth and sunk to the floor, barely aware of Taiki's strong arms trying to support her, and Yaten's repeated cries of, "Ami, answer us!"  
  
"Ami!"  
  
How?  
  
"Ami, onegai!"  
  
How?  
  
"How…?" the whisper scarcely escaped her lips and touched their ears.  
  
*  
  
Dr. Mitsuko Konami arrived at the scene of the crime, the house of Miss Kino Makoto, around 4:00 A.M. Part of her report is here.  
  
"She was lying on the bed of her bedroom, apparently. Her arms were stiff and quite straight, and the only marks were on her wrists, bruises, that could have been caused by the murderer holding her tightly there.  
  
"Her head was cut off quite quickly and violently, with a very sharp knife and blood dampened her hair. From looking at the marks and cuts in her head, it seems that the murderer tried to scalp her.  
  
"Both of her feet had also been cut off from the ankles, and blood covered her left leg in a large quantity, and there was warm blood on the inside of her thighs. It might be possible that she was raped after she was killed. A two inch cut was on the inside of her upper thigh; but this was not very deep.  
  
"Blood covered her abdomen, a superficial cut, began three inches under her right breast and it was approximately four and a half inches long. It was obviously done in a downwards motion. However, it did not touch any of her major vessels or arteries. Evidently, the death was caused by the severing of her feet and head. Embedded between her breasts was a triangle of glass, and blood covered her breasts and throat. However, the glass was not pushed in very deep…again; it didn't touch any vessels or veins.  
  
"Her severed feet were attached to her neck with duct tape, and her head was taped to her blood ankles. Her mouth was taped shut, for reasons unknown, perhaps to keep her quiet…there were sign of a struggle.  
  
"Blood was splattered all over the walls in large quantities. There was a broken lamp and several books on the floor near her bed; she must have thrown them at her attacker. The window of her room was broken; glass covered the floor and desk nearby the window…"  
  
*  
  
Usagi woke up in a bed, still wearing her hospital gown, a white sheet covering her legs. She whirled around. She was in an apartment. Whose, she didn't know. It was dark; the only light came from a digital clock across the room and the lights of the city shining in the window.  
  
From what she could see in the dim light, it was neatly kept room, and she could see a door, and a light was on nearby. But she was so tired she could barely stay sitting up. She fell back down, feeling almost paralyzed – she was so worn out she couldn't even turn over in bed.  
  
The rustling of cloth; she heard someone was in the room – now she didn't feel safe, but she couldn't move.  
  
She felt a warm hand touch her forehead, then it disappeared. Then a warm, wet washcloth dampened her head.  
  
Usagi heard the person leave her after patting her head with the wet cloth several times.  
  
Where AM I?  
  
She heard a wall talking to her again.  
  
Usagi…how do you feel?  
  
Fine, just so damn tired, I can barely feel my legs…  
  
Call to the person. He'll help you now.  
  
Hey, left wall, why are you helping me now?  
  
Dunno…why am I? No clue must be losing…see you later, whore! With that, the wall stopped talking and Usagi was left all alone in the room.  
  
Unlike her usual peppy and cheerful squeak, she called hesitantly, her voice trembling, "H-hello?"  
  
She heard muffled footsteps and someone flicked the light switch on.  
  
Usagi sucked her breath in. "Mamoru?" she squeaked.  
  
  
  
• • • • •  
  
dot…  
  
Finish…sorry, I know it took me long and it's kinda short! The report thing about Makoto…that was my sister's fault, she was doing a report on Jack the Ripper! NYA HA HA HA! Okay, I'm sorry about the Usagi-Seiya thing, but they'll be together…at the end…I promise, I really love them together! Please review, praise, flame, death threats, just review! Please?  
  
By the way, I have another story, called Toys. It's not likely that I'll update it until this story is over, so check when this is finished, okay?  
  
*lightbulb  
  
P.S. should I stick Yaten with Mina in the end and Taiki with Ami? I dunno…should Mina get out of the mental hospital and off the diet pills? Please tell me what you think! 


	8. Chapter Eight

Story Title: The Scent of Lilacs  
  
Disclaimer: NOTHING is mine. Except the story! Even the concept isn't original!  
  
Censor: R.  
  
Notes: ALL PEOPLE WITH WEAK STOMACHS AND HEARTS TURN BACK NOW! HIT THE *BACK* BUTTON ON YOUR BROWSER! NOW! NOW NOW NOW!!! NOW! Okay…  
  
  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
  
  
Usagi stared at the tall figure standing in the doorway, his long hand on the lightswitch and his shirt sleeves rolled up. His blue eyes were tired but filled with concerned, and sweat shone on his calm face.  
  
"Hi, Usagi."  
  
He walked over to her and sat on the bed. "How do you feel?" he asked in a surprisingly gentle voice. "Any better?" He placed a hand on her forehead. Then his hand held her small face. "You're so pale and thin now, Usagi, what happened?"  
  
His eyes penetrated her, cutting her with its deep and miserable blue, reading her mind in a way that Rei's psychic powers could not.  
  
"Usagi…how do you feel? And…how's it with you and Seiya? Do you feel alright?"  
  
Should I tell him? The question in her mind didn't even finish before all her grief, all her pain, all her angst vented into one shrill scream as she fell into his arms.  
  
"What's wrong?" Mamoru sounded alarmed. "Usagi? Onegai, tell me what's wrong!" He gripped her shoulders as she sobbed.  
  
"He…I…" Usagi fumbled over her words more than usual; she uttered barely comprehensible between great, shuddering sobs and hiccups. "He's…"  
  
"He's cheating on you," Mamoru said, more of a statement than a question. He gripped her tighter. "Bastard."  
  
"I'm…I…don't…"  
  
She didn't know what she was saying anymore. "I-I found t-this lett-ter…to this other g-girl…he's goin' out wit her…M-Mamo-chan…"  
  
He stroked her back while she sobbed. "Why did he do-do t-this to me? W- what did I…do?"  
  
You have no idea why, do you?  
  
Mamoru continued to comfort her, gently speaking to her with his smooth, slightly low voice. Usagi continued to weep. "Shh, Usagi, it's alright. He did it because he was just playing with you, that's all. Shhh, it's okay."  
  
"Mamo-chan…" Usagi could barely choke out his name; she couldn't say, "Gomen." She just couldn't, she didn't know why…maybe she was afraid of being rejected?  
  
But he's here, comforting me…she sighed.  
  
In her oblivious nature, she sensed nothing.  
  
*  
  
"No, get away!" Ami screamed and threw a nearby china vase at Taiki's head. She missed by several feet and the vase flew out a window.  
  
Yaten grabbed her arm and shook her hard. "STOP IT!" He yelled irritably in her face. She whimpered and stopped talking, sinking to the floor, her blue oceans flooding with tears.  
  
What is going on?  
  
Taiki stroked her head. "What's wrong, Ami?" he asked in his usual serious, businesslike tone. "What happened, Ami?"  
  
"I…" She started. Think!!! The voices in her mind gripped hard. Don't lose it now! You have to see who's doing all this!! "I…saw…you, Taiki," she whispered, her voice trembling. "I-I can't see…how…your face…" She reached out and touched the side of Taiki's face, where she had seen Rei cut it. "Your face."  
  
"What, you just realized it's ugly?" Yaten said sarcastically.  
  
He received a bruising kick in the shin and a death glare from Taiki.  
  
Ami gasped. "Rei!" she burst out, "she's dead!"  
  
She sobbed and her legs failed her again. "She's dead; she helped me so I would live and…" Her lips trembled so violently she couldn't talk understandably anymore. "S-she-she's d-dead!"  
  
Yaten sucked his breath in and looked at Taiki. "Do we believe her? She's out of her mind!"  
  
"Shut up, Yaten," Taiki snapped. "Just shut up, I choose to believe her. If it's true, of course she'd be insane from losing one of her best friends."  
  
Ami whispered, "You have to believe me…Mamoru!" They both looked at her with raised eyebrows. "I'm sure he's killing…us…but I don't have any evidence!"  
  
Yaten said, "Mamoru? That preppy prick? Would he really kill? I don't think he'd want to get his hands stained, hah hah."  
  
Taiki stroked Ami's soft blue head. "I think he's definitely jealous enough to kill somebody…"  
  
"But for what reason?" Ami cried. "I don't get it!"  
  
clunk  
  
A small, pinkish object suddenly fell onto the ground, light catching on its surface. "What's that?" Yaten said curiously.  
  
Ami looked at it.  
  
Snap.  
  
Like a snap of fingers.  
  
It just snapped in her head, making an echoing sound in her mind.  
  
Now it makes sense!!!  
  
*  
  
Dr. Nagisawa Yukika was called to look over the body of the famous F-1 racer, Tenou Haruka, when it was found, approximately on the dawn of April 19, in a neighbor's garage. She wrote a report for the police. Here are parts of it.  
  
"When they found the body, it was already heavily decomposed, the skin on her face was very dark, and it seems some sort of poison had entered her body…probably by her attacker to slow her down.  
  
"One cut commenced half an inch under her right breast and stretched for twelve inches, stopping on her upper thigh. This was done in an aggressive, upward fashion…it cut through several arteries and veins…  
  
"On her stomach there was another incision, somewhat superficial, five inches in length. One bruise on her upper right arm had a diameter of three inches…another had a diameter of one and a half inches. There were bruises on each of her hips…this suggested that her murderer struggled to keep her quiet…  
  
"There were more superficial cuts on her forearms and thighs…all the incisions were done with a long, sharp knife, and used in a violent manner…"  
  
*  
  
Ami ran from the room. Before leaving, though, she picked up the pink stone from the floor. "Ami!" Taiki cried, "Where the hell are you going?" He tried to grab her, but she was too quick for him.  
  
"Let's just follow her!"  
  
"Why?" Taiki whirled around to face Yaten. "She's out of her mind!"  
  
"She knows a hell of a lot more than we do, so shut your piehole and start running after her!" Yaten grabbed Taiki's long brown hair and sprinted after Ami, who went to the room where she had left Rei.  
  
Ami gasped when she looked down at Rei's body. It was shuddering, taking in air – she was still alive!  
  
"Rei!" Ami cried. "Rei, please, look at me!" She bent down next to her fallen friend and supported her bloody body. "Tell me what attacked you!"  
  
Rei pointed a bloody finger towards a crumpled pile, and what looked like a scrap of fabric lying on top of grey stones remained of the "Taiki" that had attacked both Ami and Rei. "I get it, it makes sense, and we'll get him, Rei!" Ami cried.  
  
"We have…" Rei took in a great, shuddering breath. "…no…way…to show who's killing them…even if that bastard Mamoru is doing it…"  
  
"I thought you said the enemy…"  
  
"It's true, I could feel their presence…but it's faint. That means…they possessed Mamoru's body or something." Rei coughed out; red dribbled down her shirt. "We…have to exorcise the spirit inside him!" Then she stopped. "But it may be too late; the evil within him may have already taken over him completely…"  
  
"No!" Ami said firmly, "We have to try! We understand now!" She trembled. "We have to try, because of Makoto and Haruka and…" She couldn't continue her sentence; she shook too much. Instead, she helped Rei stand up without saying anything. At this moment, Yaten and Taiki ran into the room.  
  
"What the fuck is going on?" Yaten whined as his usual bitchy self, not knowing what the hell was going on. "Come on, tell me!"  
  
"Ami and Rei have obviously figured out something," Taiki said. "So. Can you tell us?"  
  
Ami shook her head. "Not now. Rei needs medical attention, now."  
  
Taiki and Yaten agreed.  
  
*  
  
Usagi trembled in his arms, not sure what was going on, not sure who was on her side anymore. "Mamo-chan…gomen nasai," she muttered into his shirt, not daring to look at him as his hand stroked her tangled blonde hair. "Gomen…I'm so stupid…"  
  
Mamoru didn't say anything.  
  
Come on, onegai, onegai, say something! His silence was worse that a slap, or a yell, or anything. The dreadful silence draped across the room was driving her past her already insane and unbalanced mind.  
  
Finally he spoke. "Don't try to apologize, Usagi. It's okay. I forgive you."  
  
She shuddered, hardly daring to believe it. "It's just…that I have something to show you…" Usagi let go of his shirt sleeves as he stood up. "You might not believe my story…" he paused, and took a deep breath. "If I show you…" He sighed.  
  
"You can tell me!" Usagi said. "You can tell me anything, honest."  
  
"Well…if you are really sure."  
  
For a long time the silence overtook the couple again, and Mamoru stood there, motionless, while Usagi stared dumbly at her own hands and the bedsheet.  
  
Onegai…do something…  
  
Finally, Mamoru walked across the carpeted floor.  
  
At this instant, her senses seemed to magnify. The heavy scent…what was that scent…? It was lilacs…lavender lilacs…  
  
Mamoru's slippers patting against the carpeted floor made a huge thumping sound in her ears – *THUMP thump THUMP thump THUMP* – and his soft, reassuring voice now sounded like a demon's wicked howling.  
  
Usagi covered her ears and kept her unfocused eyes on the tall blur with the black hat and glowing gem-blue stare.  
  
What's wrong with me?  
  
Usagi shuddered violently.  
  
What's wrong with me?  
  
A sudden thump – a different sound – made her gasp.  
  
She had totally forgotten about the child she was carrying.  
  
*  
  
"Rei, how are you feeling…?" Ami stared, but Rei cut her off.  
  
"Don't need to worry. Listen, you have to attack Mamoru. Tonight. If you wait until the full moon is out, then you will receive more energy." It didn't make sense to Ami, but Rei obviously knew what she was talking about, so she listened patiently as Rei talked rapidly on. "And then attack him – if you batter his body enough, the spirit may leave voluntarily or be forced out by the hits, and so then you can kill it."  
  
"The enemy – or demon, whatever has Mamoru, is intent on not killing us directly, but making us insane so we can't concentrate on fighting, then they can kill us. You see? They wait till we are distracted before making any moves. Keep a clear head, Ami. And you two," Rei turned to Yaten and Taiki, nodding. "You must assist Ami in fighting this…demon that has possessed Mamoru."  
  
"Well," Ami began, "you know a lot about demons, right, Rei?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I'm thinking…"  
  
Rei and Taiki and Yaten all looked at her intently, and she knew she must go on, even though her idea sounded quite stupid in her head now. "I…"  
  
"…Theoretically, humans can turn into demons, if the evil in the human is strong enough. Correct?"  
  
Rei nodded.  
  
Ami sighed. "That's what I think. Mamoru was quite jealous because Seiya was hitting on Usagi, and…" Ami didn't tell them she had seen Usagi and Seiya on a date once. "…and Usagi was…er…encouraging him or something. And then a demon came and formed inside him."  
  
"Then…it may not be the enemy after all?" Yaten questioned.  
  
"Well, whoever and whatever it is, is has to be killed." Taiki nodded. "We will meet at our house, tonight, at midnight. Then we should track Mamoru and confront him."  
  
"Hey, I think we should look for Seiya," Yaten said. "We haven't seen him in awhile."  
  
"I will find him, and our hime," Ami said. "You will attack Mamoru, and then I will be able to sense you and join you when I find Seiya and Usagi."  
  
"Well, Ami, explain. About the stone."  
  
Ami looked at Taiki. She had almost forgotten. "Um…well it's a long story. See, back in the past, the Silver Millennium, Prince Endymion…you know, Mamoru's past life…had these four guardians…"  
  
*  
  
Seiya slowly leaned against the wall of the old building, pushing the dark sunglasses over his piercing eyes. He pulled his hat over his bangs and made sure his ponytail was tucked securely behind his coat, to avoid rabid fan girls from discovering him.  
  
I feel down…  
  
Seiya looked down. What should I do? I can't think. What will help me?  
  
…  
  
Seiya decided to buy ice cream.  
  
So Seiya bought ice cream.  
  
Six scoops.  
  
Chocolate sugar cone.  
  
The top scoop is vanilla. Not vanilla bean.  
  
The second scoop from the top is vanilla. Not vanilla bean.  
  
The third scoop from the top is vanilla. Not vanilla bean. [lightbulb: sensing a trend…?]  
  
The fourth scoop from the top is vanilla. Not…you know.  
  
The fifth scoop from the top is vanilla.  
  
The sixth scoop from the top is vanilla.  
  
Seiya demolished this faster than Yaten ever could (but not Usagi, of course).  
  
I haven't seen Bunny in awhile…it's like she disappeared. She hasn't called, and she's never home, and no one will tell me where she is. Seiya clenched his fists in sudden anger.  
  
What if that bastard Mamoru tried to…hurt her?  
  
"Never," Seiya whispered. "If I find that he touched her, he is walking dead meat."  
  
Suddenly, something stone cold touched his spine, like icy fingers walking down his back. He whirled around, only to see nothing but tall buildings and an alley.  
  
What's wrong with me? Seiya smacked himself on the head. Don't lose it!  
  
Bunny hasn't talked to me at all. Maybe Mamoru did hurt her…  
  
And someone's been murdering the Sailor Senshi, Bunny's guardians. Haruka and Makoto are dead. Setsuna's missing; it's safe to assume that she's dead. Poor Setsuna… Seiya almost felt like crying; he didn't know them very well yet it was just so horrible for them to die so painfully.  
  
Hotaru is staying at a friend's who offered to take her in. I heard that Rei was attacked, but she survived, thank the gods. Ami is okay…but the last time I met her, she seem overly depressed…who else is there? Minako…I haven't seen her…gods, is she alright? I know Ami and Hotaru and Rei are alive, but Minako…I can barely feel her life energy! He started to walk.  
  
I need to see if everyone that I last saw is still alive! He walked faster. Onegai, Kami-sama, let Bunny and Minako and everyone be okay…everyone that's alive…  
  
Seiya then broke into a run.  
  
Then someone walked by.  
  
His appearance made Seiya stop.  
  
He was wearing the exact same clothes. They were splattered with horribly bright red blood.  
  
*splat*  
  
Fresh blood.  
  
*splat*  
  
Seiya stared in morbid fascination at this person. He was avoiding Seiya's gaze. Then the mysterious man grunted and looked up. A twisting and awful feeling wrenched his gut mercilessly as ghastly voices echoed in his head.  
  
"Gods…"  
  
Seiya stared at his own face.  
  
  
  
• • • • •  
  
So…how was that? *shrugs*  
  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! Arigatou and ja ne! 


	9. Chapter Nine

Not mine, don't sue.  
  
Note: I'm SO SORRY!!! SORRY!! It took me so long to finish this, I'm sorry. I didn't know how to put this, because I'm only writing one or two more chapters for this story. But I'm sorry! Remember to review after you're done!  
  
  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
  
  
  
  
Seiya could only stare in wonder, then panic seized him as his doppelganger gazed back at him. What the fuck? He tried to say something, but it came out as a grunt. Then he finally uttered: "Who are you?"  
  
His double did not move; it didn't blink. It stared straight back with cold eyes.  
  
The scent, the scent of his own sickeningly sweet perfume was becoming choking and overpowering.  
  
Splat. The red tears staining its hands rained upon the grey ground. The blood was running towards his feet in a river.  
  
Splat.  
  
Splat.  
  
Splat.  
  
Splat.  
  
Damn it! Seiya then ran. He didn't know what else to do; what the hell was that thing? It looked exactly like him.  
  
Exactly.  
  
Down to the eyes. The hair. It was his appearance – but was it him? Damn it, I don't know what is going on anymore! He didn't even bump into annoying fangirls; he was a blur of black and flesh color as he ran, not stopping to say sorry to people he ran into.  
  
What the hell is going on?  
  
Then he felt a stinging pain strike his chest. This ache, this tingling sensation of foreboding…what did this mean?  
  
Suddenly images flashed through his mind, inducing a searing hot pain. Nanda k'so?  
  
Suddenly, he saw Usagi.  
  
Her innocent face, streaked with tears in her sparkling blue eyes. Bunny…little Bunny, where are you? I haven't seen you in days.  
  
Suddenly, that angelic face was streaked with blood. "NO!" He yelled outloud without realizing it, the pictures still flapping in front of his eyes like photographs.  
  
Bunny…she's in danger!!  
  
*  
  
Usagi trembled. How can I tell Mamoru about this child I'm carrying? Suddenly, Mamoru pushed her towards the bed and she sat down hard. Then he sat down next to her, stroking her soft, fair hair. She felt time freeze in tiny icicles, stabbing into her flesh when he placed his large hand on her stomach. "So you are carrying his baby…?" He sounded somewhat uncertain.  
  
She sucked her breath in, hesitant, not knowing what to say. "I…" She choked up; only a trembling sob escaped her throat. "Hai," she whispered, bowing her yellow head. "G-gomen nasai…Mamo-chan." She dropped her voice more. "I-I'll abort it…if…if you w-want me to. I'm only…a month along…"  
  
She looked up, hoping that he'd at least slap her. Instead, he just looked regretfully at her. Then he let his breath out, not realizing that he had held it while she babbled and sobbed. "Usako, what do you want to do with it? It's your baby, not mine. It should be your decision."  
  
"I…I want to get rid of it. I-I mean, it's not C-chibiusa, and she…she needs to be born." She cleared her throat and smiled sadly. "We only have one child, don't we?"  
  
He was silent. Then his blue gaze cast their storms in another direction, not meeting her own eyes. "MAMO-CHAN!" she shrieked sudddenly in an outburst. "Why?"  
  
"Nani…?" Those blue storms came back to her.  
  
"Why? Why, Mamo-chan? Why aren't you mad at me at all?" She stood up, clenching her fists at her sides. "Don't you want to at least hit me? Go ahead! I don't care, I deserve it for cheating on you, I love him, I love him, but…you…" Usagi stopped her broken rant.  
  
He smiled a little sadly at her. "What kind of man would I be if my girl wasn't happy?"  
  
What kind of logic is that? Usagi stared at Mamoru disbelievingly. "But, Mamo-cham, it doesn't make sense. You have every right to be mad at me." She sighed. Onegai…just hit me or something. I know you, Mamoru. You must be angry!  
  
He sighed. "Usagi, I was wrong. I shouldn't have slapped you. I didn't even know that you were cheating on me. It was just my paranoid self."  
  
"Well, now you know I am, so hit me or something!" Usagi shrieked. The guilt was getting to her.  
  
The voices returned in purple whisps of pain, constricting her heart and her throat. I can't breathe! She gasped for air as she fell to her knees. "I love Seiya! But he doesn't love me, what I am supposed to do?"  
  
"I'm sure he…" He stopped abruptly.  
  
Usagi heard this and whirled around, but his arms circled around her waist tightly and his breathing because shallow and rapid, as if his pulse was high.  
  
Those warm blue eyes that were storms, the kind storms were replaced with a piercing blue hell that frightened her. "Mamo-chan…?"  
  
"Don't see why you're calling me that…" His slightly low voice was now very deep and rough, unlike his gentleman self. "Bitch."  
  
Why did he suddenly change?  
  
The goddamn voices were bashing her again! Coming in deep blue rivers of unforgiving storms that chased her sanity down. They want to eat it, like it was a fucking chocolate doughnut with fudge drizzle and sprinkles[author's note: yum]. Come and get it. Come and fucking get it. All those little trolls, the trolls that like to make people go insane, to them it was a goddamn feast with pie on the side.  
  
No!! Usagi struggled to rip herself from him, but Mamoru only held on more tightly. "It's convenient that you said you wanted your baby to die…" She was suddenly aware, through the thick vapors of guilt and anger running races in her mind, of a cold metal blade with the flat pressed to her stomach. "I was about to kill you, anyway."  
  
"Mamo-chan, why?"  
  
Then she saw the demon.  
  
The demon that gazed back at her through thick grey-blue smoldering vapors, cold and hard. "No, Mamo-chan," Usagi cried, realizing what it all was now.  
  
"All those times you were cruel and possessive, it wasn't really you…!" She struggled against him, striking him in the eye and only making him angrier. "It was that demon. But why, Mamo-chan? Why did you let this demon take you?  
  
"Why, Mamo-chan?"  
  
"Answer me."  
  
"Answer me."  
  
Answer me!!  
  
*  
  
Ami held the stone out.  
  
"You see?" she said. "His four guardians were returned to dust, then stone when they died. Mamoru can control these stones.  
  
"Mamoru is fueled by the energy of the Earth. He's been using these stones to carry out his murders. He never really killed anyone. He made these…I don't know, things, out of stones."  
  
"What makes you say that he made stones do it?" Yaten bitched.  
  
"Well, around the time of Haruka's abduction, several people claimed to see Seiya walking through the house, and then he left with out comment. So Mamoru wanted to pin the blame on Seiya, for taking…" She swallowed. "Usagi…away…"  
  
Taiki knocked his chair over. "Ami…! Are you serious?"  
  
"That's not the point, who cares!" Ami cried. "Listen, I will try to find Seiya. And you guys, go after Mamoru."  
  
"Good idea," Yaten said.  
  
"Get better, Rei," Taiki murmured quietly.  
  
"Yeah, we just need your bitchy talk," Yaten exclaimed, earning a hard kick to the gut from Taiki. "So get better!" He wheezed.  
  
Rei smiled as they departed.  
  
*  
  
Run faster!! Seiya urged his rubbery legs, sore and cramped and aching from running almost halfway across Tokyo. Come on, Seiya, you have to get to Usagi-chan, she's in danger! He then decided to transform. He slipped into a narrow alley and bumped into someone.  
  
"Jesus fucking Christ!"  
  
"Yaten!" Seiya cried, seeing the person he had bumped into. "Taiki, you guys, are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Yaten bitched. "Come on, we're going to get into Mamoru's apartment."  
  
"I am going, too," Seiya said. "Let's transform."  
  
"Fighter Star Power Make-UP!"  
  
"Maker Star Power Make-UP!"  
  
"Healer Star Power Make-UP!"  
  
*  
  
Part of a local report shown on Channel 8:  
  
"The body of Michiru Kaiou, the famous and talented violinist, was found early this Saturday. She was found in a river, face down, suggesting that she had been thrown off – or did she throw herself off? Rumor has it that she committed suicide because the speedy and renowned F-1 racer Haruka Tenou, her boyfriend, was abducted at the time of her death…this is a tragedy, but they will be together…"  
  
*  
  
Ami ran past the open stores and down the grimy streets as she searched for her pigtailed princess. Oh, where could she be, damn it? She felt her chest tighten; she couldn't keep up this pace for long. Where are you Usagi?  
  
Her search continued along more grimy streets filled with vendors selling their shitty wares from a table. "Usagi…" she whispered. "Where are you…?"  
  
Suddenly, she tripped and landed in a narrow alley, her head bumping against a grey trash can. "Ow!" she cried. She cut her knees so badly, the pain was unbearable. Ami frantically tried to wipe gravel off her legs; she didn't want to infect her already bloody knees.  
  
Suddenly a large, tanned hand appeared in front of her. "Lemme help you up."  
  
Ami looked up. That man!  
  
"Hello again, little girl." His dark, deep blue eyes were warm and friendly. She grasped his hand and he yanked her up. "What are you lurkin' around here fer now?"  
  
"Well…" Suddenly despair seized her and she grabbed his shirt. "Have you seen a blond pigtailed girl?"  
  
"Yeah. You mean with the dumplings on her head?"  
  
"Hai!" she exclaimed, now feeling a faint golden string of hope brush her arm.  
  
"Well, she wanted to go to that place. That apartment. You see it?" He pointed.  
  
That's Mamoru's apartment! Oh, I'm too late! "Arigatou," she cried as she ran past him.  
  
"Onegai," she prayed out loud. "Onegai, let her be alive, onegai Kami- sama."  
  
*  
  
"LET ME GO!"  
  
"Fuck!" Mamoru swore as her nails dug into the flesh of his face, making rivers of blood fall. "You bitch! You're going to die!" He slapped her hard across the face, and she fell, sprawled on the floor. He then seized her by one blond pigtail.  
  
Usagi moaned in pain. "Onegai…"  
  
"Now you beg for mercy, after what you've done…?" He snicked. "You fucking bitch, you think you can get away with anything, don't you!" He then threw her across the room, and she hit his bureau.  
  
The he laughed again. "Well, queen, get your fat royal ass up!" He then picked her up and hurled her into the wall. Chips of paint rained down.  
  
"Mamo-chan…" was all she could utter; her head hurt so badly.  
  
Suddenly, she felt her shirt being jerked up by his foot. His foot rested on her stomach. "How about if I crush Seiya's child…?" He laughed cruelly, the hellish mix of horrible sounds swirling in her mind, with those voices, those voices…  
  
No!! She cried out, trying to ignored everything around her.  
  
"Don't ignore me," he whispered viciously, as if he read her mind.  
  
Suddenly, the door burst open and the Sailor Starlights jumped in.  
  
Sailor Star Fighter held her finger up, white-hot ki spiraling around it, his fury radiating. "Any last words before you die, bitch?" she whispered dangerously.  
  
Mamoru winced. That scent just utterly pissed him off. His voice dripping with venom that stung harshly, he murmured, "I'll kill you first."  
  
With that said, Sailor Star Fighter blasted a beam of furious white energy, screaming, "STAR SERIOUS LASER!"  
  
Mamoru easily stepped away, the wild shot piercing the wall. It landed in the city, and there was a huge *CRASH* as a building fell.  
  
"You have a fucking death wish…"  
  
"Die!" Sailor Star Fighter leaped towards the tall figure and slashed at him with a white blade of energy. "You will die. For all those you have killed, you deserve to die!"  
  
"Try it, you filthy whore," Mamoru sneered.  
  
"Let go of Usagi!" Sailor Star Healer bitched and ran towards Mamoru, only to get knocked flat on her ass by a strong punch. "You shit-faced, horny, no good monkey-raping – "  
  
Sailor Star Fighter yelled, "Enough of this!" She fired another beam of energy, and this time, it stuck Mamoru hard in the shoulder, burning the fabric of his shirt. Blood splattered all over floor, and Usagi shrieked hysterically.  
  
Then Mamoru held Usagi in front of him and backed up against the wall. "You try to kill me, and you'll kill her too."  
  
"You lowly, stinking, mother-fokin'…" Sailor Star Healer snapped. "What a coward, trying to hide behind a little chick!"  
  
"You're all too soft," Mamoru snickered. "That's what your problem is, you little bitch. Why don't you just kill both of us?"  
  
"Because we're trying to save her, you dumb fuck!" Sailor Star Healer bitched. "We're the good guys and you're the bad guy, and good guys kill bad guys!" Sailor Star Fighter and Sailor Star Maker stared at him in disbelief.  
  
"Healer. Shut up." Star Fighter sighed. "Just…shut up."  
  
Suddenly, something hard and cold smashed into her shoulder, rendering it useless – several cracks and a hot burning pain that shot through her arm told her that it was broken and mangled. Damn it, she thought.  
  
Star Fighter turned to Mamoru, and saw a pale grey stone floating above his palm. Then she looked at the thing that had broken her arm: a dark grey stone. Then she watched Mamoru toss Usagi to the side.  
  
Ami was right, Star Maker thought. It's too crazy to be true. But it is…  
  
"Fuck…" Star Fighter whispered. Then she turned to Usagi. "Are you alright?"  
  
Bitter resentment filled her. "Why do you care?" she said angrily. "You can go off with your goddamn dearest!" She fished out a letter from her skirt and threw it on the floor.  
  
"You can't win against me, you bitch," Mamoru said softly.  
  
At this moment, something shot right through him and a piece of metal was lodged in his ribs.  
  
• • • • •  
  
So…how was that? *shrugs* Feeback? Onegai? Arigatou! 


	10. Chapter Ten

Not mine, don't sue.  
  
Note: Second to last part. VIOLENT. ^ . ^ Basically, this is just a slug fest.  
  
  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
  
  
The Sailor Starlights stared in wonder, and Usagi stared in horror as Mamoru fell to the floor, spitting out blood. Then Usagi whispered, "Is he…is he dead?"  
  
Her question was answered when he rose up again, snarling in a rage, apparently not noticing the metal lodged in his skin.  
  
They looked to see who fired the shot. "Rei!" Star Healer bitched. "You're supposed to be in the hospital!"  
  
Rei was holding a bow and a metal-pointed arrow, her arms trembling and fury painting upon her eyes. "I will send you back to the demon world," she whispered viciously.  
  
"Why did you come here? You're supposed to be recovering!" Star Maker exclaimed.  
  
"Because only I – " She fired off another arrow, " – can get rid off that demon…!" It struck him in the shoulder.  
  
Mamoru only smiled and ripped the metal pieces out of his skin, sending sprays of blood everywhere. The Starlights, Rei, and Usagi gasped in disbelief.  
  
Stay calm, Rei told herself. She had to fight to breathe; what the hell kind of demon was this? I have to drive out. It'll be useless without a body to manipulate, so if I can break his legs or something, then it'll leave. "Akuryo Taisan!" she cried, throwing the scroll towards Mamoru. It hit him on his forehead, making him stunned for a moment.  
  
"Out, demon! Come out!" Rei took this opportunity to stab Mamoru rapidly in the legs with the tip of her arrow, breaking it. She continued to smash his legs until someone grabbed her arm.  
  
Rei whirled around. "Usagi…! Let go!"  
  
"Why are you trying to kill him?"  
  
"I'm trying to drive the demon out, damn it!"  
  
"And kill him too!?"  
  
Seeing her distracted, Mamoru grabbed Rei around the neck and flung her to the ground, kicking her over and over. "Die, bitch," he snarled angrily.  
  
"Don't kill him…" Usagi whispered.  
  
Star Fighter looked at her. "Usagi…"  
  
"No! Don't come near me!"  
  
"Why do you hate me?" Star Fighter growled, confused. She didn't understand – what had she done wrong? "Bunny…"  
  
"Shut UP!" Usagi covered her ears. "Don't play stupid with me, you playboy! It's not going to work! I hate you! I hate you!"  
  
Star Maker thought, we should probably explain to her… "Usagi," he started.  
  
She looked up at him.  
  
"Mamoru used stones to make dummies of Seiya. The dummy wrote that letter and went around with this nurse in town, to make you run back to him."  
  
"How…?" Usagi whispered and turned to Mamoru, who was crushing Rei's ribs.  
  
"Give it up!" Mamoru barked harshly, kicking her in the gut. "Say you give up!"  
  
Rei grit her teeth, sat up and screamed, "NO!"  
  
"So stubborn…."  
  
"Fuck. You." She breathed hard and spit out a bloody tooth before raising her fists.  
  
"Would you kill the man that I have possessed…?"  
  
Rei hesitated. Mamoru took advantage of this, slamming his body into her and throwing her out the apartment window. Shards of glass rained down.  
  
Usagi screamed, "REI!" Tears streamed down her face. "REI-CHAN!!!"  
  
Mamoru laughed. "That bitch deserved it."  
  
Star Healer snarled, "I can't take this crap! Let's just blow 'em up, that's another one the bastard's killed!" She brought a powerful wave of white energy to her hands. "Star Sensitive Inferno!!"  
  
She hit Mamoru in the arms, burning off the cloth and streaking burns and bruises on his arms. "I don't feel it…" he whispered, the psychotic gleam in his eyes glowing brighter and brighter. "Pain…no pain…" He cackled before making a green stone appear in his hands.  
  
"What – SHIT!" Star Healer was grabbed by a green rope of energy and slammed into the walls. "Shit shit shit shit shit!" She felt her nose being bashed in., blood streaming down her face. She held her hands like a gun and aimed for him in the eyes. "Star Sensitive Inferno!"  
  
Mamoru stepped away from the beam, letting it shoot down into the floor.  
  
Damn, she thought. Her eyes were becoming hazy and her shoulders slumped.  
  
"Star Healer? Star Healer!" Star Maker glared at Mamoru. "You're going down, bitch."  
  
"Give it up," he said, "you can't win."  
  
"Mamo-chan…" Usagi gasped tearfully, "Why? Why have you done this?"  
  
The demon responded to her. "He accepted me…to claim his heart…"  
  
"NO! That's a lie!"  
  
"He was so jealous in seeing you, Usagi, flirt with that little fucker he wanted revenge…Sweet revenge, oh, revenge is so sweet." He laughed.  
  
"SHUT UP! You're just a voice! A voice using poor Mamo-chan!"  
  
"He wanted power, the power to make you break."  
  
"Shut up, shut up, shut up."  
  
"You're just like a glass doll, ready to be broken upon the floor, Usagi…" The demon laughed as Usagi covered her ears, screaming and howling.  
  
Mamoru winced as Star Fighter dug a blade of white-hot energy into his arm. "That's quite enough, you prick."  
  
He turned his eyes on him. "…What did you just call me?"  
  
"A prick. I said you're a prick."  
  
"…"  
  
"Got a problem, bitch?" Star Fighter snarled. "Leave Usagi alone. She never did anything to you, besides fall in love with someone else. And she didn't tell you, because you're so evil, you prick, you're so controlling and cruel and murderous."  
  
"I know that."  
  
Star Fighter laughed at his response.  
  
"What's so damn funny?"  
  
She ignored Mamoru's question. "Good. Then you'll know why I'm trying to kill you!" With that, she kicked him in the face, her heel digging into his lip.  
  
Usagi looked at his body. Mamo-chan…why isn't the demon going away? Numerous cuts marked his legs, and a huge gash cascaded in a waterfall of blood down his left arm. His lower lip was torn half off and a bruise defaced his face. Why? Haven't we beaten him enough?  
  
Rei moaned. "Usagi…can't you do it…?"  
  
Usagi shook her head. "No! I can't fight him!" Then she turned to Star Fighter.  
  
Star Fighter looked at her. "Bunny…"  
  
"G-Gomen nasai…" she muttered, "for doubting you."  
  
She smiled. "Bunny…"  
  
"Never take her eyes off an opponent!"  
  
Mamoru dug a knife into the back of Star Fighter's neck. "Gakk!" She spit out a large pool of blood. "Shit…" she fell to the floor. "Can't move…" She felt too weak to even keep her eyes open as they fluttered close.  
  
"Sailor Star Fighter…?" Star Maker looked at the deep wound in her neck. She could be paralyzed from the neck down, she realized.  
  
She turned to Mamoru. "You will die for this."  
  
"Yeah, sure, bring it on."  
  
*  
  
Minako stared out the window, sensing the power radiating. It seemed to make the light of the moon and stars boil. I wonder…  
  
She was surprised when a nurse came in. "Minako, someone's here to see you," she told her gently. "Would you like to see her?"  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"A girl named Hotaru Tomoe."  
  
"Let her in."  
  
The timid girl came in, carrying a large bouquet of flowers. "Hello, Minako-san." She placed the flowers on the bed. "How are you doing?"  
  
"I AM SO DAMN FAT!" Minako yelled. Hotaru blinked. Seeing her surprise, Minako quickly went on, "But the doctors say I need to be fat. So…"  
  
Suddenly she stopped.  
  
"Hmmm…?" Hotaru looked at her. Her wild blue eyes and twisted red slash of a mouth were replaced with a serious expression. "Minako…" Hotaru put a hand on her shoulder. "What's the matter?"  
  
"I…" she stopped. "I don't think I can leave in the condition I am in."  
  
"You'll get better."  
  
"I know but…" Minako looked out the window. "They need you, Hotaru."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Go. And fight. Avenge Haruka's death, Michiru's death, Setsuna's death…"  
  
Hotaru stood up.  
  
"I will."  
  
*  
  
"I'll kill all of you, you lying bastards." Mamoru held another glowing stone in his hand. "You little fuckers have no idea what you've gotten yourselves into." He let out a harsh laugh that sounded more like a bark. "This will be fun."  
  
Star Maker grit her teeth. "You won't get away with this!"  
  
He gazed at the stone – almost lovingly, like his child – the psychotic gleam in his blue eyes growing brighter. "That's how she died. That's how Setsuna died. She died. Oh yes. But I didn't…I didn't…"  
  
Mamoru's broken, childish rant made her shudder. He's fucked in the head.  
  
Star Maker sucked her breath in as Rei tried to attack him, but he kicked her hard in the legs, flinging her into Usagi. She was out cold; out of the fight for good.  
  
"Rei-chan!" Usagi shrieked.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Mamoru slapped her across the face before kicking her across the room, knocking her out. She let out a small whimper before silencing.  
  
Suddenly, a shine of guilt flooded his eyes. "Gomen nasai, Usagi…" He snicked.  
  
Really fucked in the head.  
  
Star Maker was too afraid to attack. What's wrong with me? I have to fight. But she couldn't bring her fingers up; she couldn't gather the energy. What's wrong with me?  
  
"Gomen, Usagi," Mamoru walked to her unconscious body and looked down at it. "Gomen. But I fell in love with someone else." He laughed at her, saying words that she would never hear. "I fell in love with someone else. But I realized that after I hit you. You can't call me a hypocrite."  
  
"I'm sure you would call me a lech. But you fell in love with someone else, too."  
  
She could only stare at him, thinking, I should attack! But Star Maker's instincts told her otherwise. Even though his back was turned to her, she had a feeling he could track her movement. Her suspicions were confirmed with his next sentence, filled with a bitter and fierce venom: "Move and you're dead, bitch."  
  
He returned his gaze to Usagi's body and said in a gentle, pleading, quite pathetic voice, "She was just so beautiful, I couldn't help it. Isn't that why you fell in love with that other man…?"  
  
Star Maker gasped. Is that why he raped Ami? She clenched her fist. That bastard.  
  
Mamoru abruptly turned to Star Maker. Without saying anything, he brushed past her and left the apartment.  
  
I was so scared…his power. It's so strong. She sunk to the floor and watched her friends de - transform, Rei try to sit up and fail, and heard Usagi moan in terrible pain. Shit. Where's he going to go? She grit her teeth. Damn! I should've stopped him!  
  
"Star Maker…"  
  
She turned to Yaten's voice. "What?"  
  
"He's going after…Ami. You must catch him before he kills her! Otherwise…Sailor Star Maker?"  
  
He was gone.  
  
*  
  
Ami stepped into the dark apartment. All the power's out, she realized. "Damn," she said. "I can't see…"  
  
"Yes, quite a problem for you." A click of shoes against the cold floor. "Since I like the dark."  
  
She gasped and turned at Mamoru's voice. She gasped, fear catching her breath. It was hard to breathe, to get sufficient air. She sunk to floor against the wall, memories hanging in front of her eyes. No…!  
  
"Don't kill me, onegai," she begged, tears streaming down her face. "Onegai…" She shut her eyes, waiting to feel the burning pain of a cold metal knife being cut through her. It didn't come, even though she heard his footsteps.  
  
Ami opened her eyes when she felt his breath on her face. She almost screamed, seeing his glowing blue eyes on hers.  
  
She felt one of his arms wrap around her waist and the other touch her face. "Don't worry. Taiki's coming to save you."  
  
She grit her teeth. Does he think it's funny to play with me? "Of course he's not," she snapped. "He's going to come just after you've butchered my body, right?" She covered her face. I can't believe we're going to all die, the Sailor Senshi, against one man's jealousy.  
  
Mamoru looked down.  
  
"Don't think you can trick me with the pathetic look!" Ami cried, fresh tears starting. "Don't think you can, you…you…!"  
  
He cut her off by running a finger down her cheek. Now she didn't speak. She was too afraid. Is he going to rape me again!?  
  
She gasped when she felt his tongue touch her cheek and lick the tears off. "Mamoru." Ami said slowly. Maybe he's not controlled by his demon anymore.  
  
"What?" he drew back from her. He turned away.  
  
"Where are you going? I have some questions."  
  
"My demon's starting to come back," he snapped gruffly. "It's going to…shit!"  
  
Ami gasped as he writhed in pain, the demon surging through his again, regaining control. Damn, Ami thought, I have to get out of here while he's in pain. She started to run out of the apartment when she realized: He may attack civilians.  
  
She ran up the stairs instead and hide in the first closet she found. Breathing hard, she tried to stop her loud gasps as she heard his steps going up the stairs.  
  
Ami almost screamed when she heard Mamoru's voice right outside the closet.  
  
"You…!" he yelled. The he choked; it sounded like someone shoved something into his stomach.  
  
Ami breathed a sigh of relief when she heard Mamoru give a strangled cry.  
  
And the door opened…  
  
• • • • •  
  
REVIEW! PLEASE! I'M BEGGIN' YAH! Okay…yeah. I'm that pathetic… ^.^; 


End file.
